01 Além da Coragem Livro I
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Nala é uma criança comum, exceto por ter sido escolhida para vestir a armadura da 1ª Amazona da história. Ela perde sua mãe, se separa do irmão... Mas seu destino como guerreira será sempre o mesmo, e a luta no Santuário será seu 1º desafio.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio:**

Somos cada um, um, seres únicos, centelhas de vida que viajam pela imensidão do Universo. Unimo-nos com outros como nós, em amizade, em fraternidade, em disciplinado, em amor, mas mesmo unidos, somos únicos. Temos uma história, temos experiências e sentimentos, tudo guardado como um tesouro no baú de nossas memórias. Elas podem parecer confusas, às vezes, mas no final, tudo faz sentido.

A primeira memória que tenho desta vida é da escuridão se rompendo. A primeira memória que tenho é daquela aura clara e pura como a neve, daquela forma alva que, mais tarde, soube ser chamada de... Humana. Era uma silhueta apenas, mas parecia-me suficiente; alto, forte, cabelos rebeldes e um par de maravilhosas asas. Um agradável e suave aroma o envolvia.

-- Você... É um anjo? – perguntei.

-- Não... – respondeu docemente com uma voz encantadora, tocando meu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos, e meu coração preencheu-se de calor – Você é.

Abraçou-me ternamente, e senti como se fôssemos um só, como se o conhecesse desde toda a eternidade.

-- Quem é você?

-- Não importa agora... Vim buscá-la, como prometi...

-- ...?

-- Vamos? – disse, afastando-se e estendendo-me a mão.

-- Para onde?

-- Não importa... Para um mundo de homens, de sonhos, de sombras ou de luzes... O que importa é que estaremos juntos.

Foi então que conheci minhas memórias, foi então que me lembrei de mim mesma, foi então que nasci, ou renasci, e toda a minha história voltou a ser minha para que eu pudesse contá-la nestas páginas.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Além da Coragem**_

Livro I – A lenda, a infante e os doze signos – Mundo dos homens

**A lenda de Anany:**

Para entender a minha história, primeiro é preciso entender a história de Anany.

Muito antes do que se é capaz documentar, na era mitológica, Atena, Deusa da guerra e sabedoria, com grande senso de justiça, protegia os seres humanos de forças malignas e outros Deuses que tentavam tomar a Terra, dizimando a humanidade. Ao seu lado combatiam corajosos jovens com grandes poderes, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, capazes de cortar os céus e rachar o solo.

Foi nesse tempo que viveu Anany, jovem garota que se encantava com os feitos dos Cavaleiros, queria também ser defensora de Atena. Porém, numa sociedade machista, era de se esperar que não fossem permitidas mulheres entre eles. Só depois foram aceitas, com uso de uma máscara, que ocultava sua feminilidade e seus sentimentos.

A jovem Anany, de força, agilidade e intrepidez acima das pessoas a sua volta, escondeu seu rosto atrás de uma máscara e se infiltrou no Santuário, onde vivem os Cavaleiros. Dizia esconder antigas queimaduras de um acidente.

Nos treinos mostrou-se muito mais digna da armadura que seus companheiros, e por isso a conquistou. Era a armadura da constelação do Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre, hoje conhecida entre os Cavaleiros como a 89ª constelação, a constelação perdida.

Porém, Anany não deixara de ser uma garota, apaixonou-se pelo homem conhecido como um dos Cavaleiros mais poderosos da época, o Cavaleiro da constelação de Órion, o Caçador. Seu nome era Jaga.

Certa vez, ele esteve numa terrível batalha e, quase morto, foi salvo pelo "Cavaleiro Mascarado" de Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre. Mesmo assim, Anany foi fatalmente ferida antes de vencer o inimigo, e sua máscara foi despedaçada. Por trás dela, Jaga e Atena, que também estava no campo de batalha, descobriram o delicado rosto de uma menina de dezesseis, que há dois anos lutava como nenhum outro Cavaleiro pela paz e pela justiça. Porém, o brilho nos olhos daquele belo rosto desapareceu, e ela caiu morta.

Atena, impressionada, tomou sua decisão:

-- A garota infringiu nossas leis, é certo, mas o que tinha em seu coração era puro o bastante para que isso seja esquecido. Não fosse o amor dessa menina, o Cavaleiro de Órion estaria morto e o inimigo, ainda vivo. Descubramos o nome dela, será registrada como minha primeira Amazona, e sua armadura será guardada. No futuro, seu espírito escolherá uma jovem como ela para vestir o seu traje, e esta será a primeira Amazona que não precisará esconder seu rosto ou seus sentimentos, pois hoje esta jovem mostrou que o amor pode vencer até o mais difícil dos inimigos. Se é o amor que queremos para o mundo, porque não para os meus Cavaleiros?

Então, Atena se vira para o corpo de Anany e, fitando seu rosto diz:

-- Você entende, Amazona? Eu a aceito como minha protetora, digna de honra e respeito. Mas você tem uma última missão, encontre o espírito feminino que tenha tanta coragem e determinação como você, e que você julgue digna de vestir sua armadura, para que esta menina a substitua, e ela não precisará esconder seu rosto, ou seus sentimentos. Enquanto não chega este dia, esperaremos. Adeus, minha fiel protetora.

-- / / --


	3. Chapter 2

**Escolhida:**

Com a morte de Anany, Atena provocou no espaço uma névoa que encobriu a constelação do Tigre, e que só se dissiparia quando a nova Amazona desta constelação viesse ao mundo, seria este o sinal. Séculos se passaram, foi-se a glória grega, a romana, o nascimento de Cristo e as Cruzadas. Foram-se também as Grandes Navegações, o Colonialismo, as Independências e a Grandes Guerras Mundiais. Na época atual, nasce uma garotinha que Anany escolhe como sua sucessora. Ela nasceu numa noite de domingo, no Brasil e, em qualquer lugar do mundo onde fosse noite, astrônomos puderam presenciar o reaparecimento da constelação já há tanto esquecida. A garota era eu, Nala.

Minha mãe nasceu na Espanha, possuía descendência tanto Nórdica quanto Moura. Possuía também um bom emprego estudando civilizações antigas, estava entre os melhores do ramo. Seus novos estudos estavam na Grécia, pesquisando as civilizações de eras antes das famosas Cidades Estado.

Foi lá que ela conheceu meu pai, com quem se casou, era seu colega de pesquisas. Primeiro nasceu meu irmão, Milo. Quatro anos depois, meus pais terminavam seus estudos na Grécia. Mas logo encontraram um novo tema: as civilizações indígenas do Brasil, ainda muito pouco estudadas. Desta forma, se mudaram para lá, mas não viviam perto dos grandes centros urbanos, por causa de seus estudos. Eu nasceria dois anos depois, mas não cheguei a conhecer meu pai, que ficara doente e morrera quando minha mãe ainda estava grávida. Só o via por fotos, era um homem muito bonito. Minha mãe também dizia que era muito bom marido e pai.

Milo adorava aquele lugar, era amplo, cheio de árvores e animais. Dormíamos em redes com a brisa da noite batendo no rosto, aprendemos a pescar, tanto com varas quanto com lanças, era tudo muito divertido. Milo brincava com os meninos da vila, mas sua maior atenção sempre fora para mim. Estávamos sempre juntos, nós dois e nosso cachorro, Shot, em todos os lugares, subindo em árvores, correndo pelas matas, lutando, ou pegando girinos e lagartas para ver se transformarem. Lembro-me da nossa mãe dizendo o tamanho do sorriso quando ele me viu em seus braços pela primeira vez, e que disse: "Mamãe, ela tem olhos iguais aos de gato!" Me lembro dele me dizer que, daquela vez, minhas pupilas se contraíram como as de um felino.

Minha mãe nos ensinava muito sobre o que sabia, suas histórias eram sempre muito interessantes. Naquela noite, ela nos contara sobre a aurora boreal, e a crença de diferentes povos sobre ela. Já era tarde, Milo estava em seu quarto, e eu dormia com minha mãe. Shot começou a rosnar, acordando meu irmão, que foi chamar nossa mãe. Passos e vozes de vários homens vinham do andar de baixo, alguém invadia a casa: "Só saímos daqui com Nala morta!" –diziam, fazendo com que ficássemos confusos. "Sai pela janela do seu quarto e leva Nala pra floresta, Milo!" – disse minha mãe e correu para baixo tentando atrasá-los. Mesmo sob a ameaça de que a matariam se não me entregasse, ela resistiu. Eu já estava do lado de fora quando ouvi sua voz pela última vez... Um grito, que não me saiu da cabeça por um bom tempo...

"Shot, pra floresta!" – disse Milo me colocando nas costas do pastor alemão que ele mesmo treinara. "Milo, que foi que eu fiz?" – perguntei confusa, entre lágrimas, enquanto Shot corria em disparada.

Como o nome dizia, era rápido como um tiro, mas Shot caiu na entrada da floresta, bateu a cabeça, enquanto eu rolava pelo chão. Tentei chamá-lo, mas ele estava imóvel e os homens que me caçavam vinham rápido. Corri para o interior da mata, tropecei, bati a cabeça, deixei rastros do meu sangue, até chegar ao rio. Olhei para trás e vi as marcas, jamais escaparia assim. Segui então o curso rio abaixo, as lágrimas ainda corriam livres pelo meu rosto, eu não conhecia mais o lugar onde estava, jamais fora tão longe. Cheguei a uma cachoeira, o coração disparado da corrida, da tristeza, do medo, da culpa. Voltei-me para ver se ainda era perseguida. De repente, uma forte luz dourada pareceu explodir rio acima, levemente ao leste, fazendo alçarem vôo em desespero todas as aves da floresta. Dois dedos de mim passou uma coruja, fazendo-me cair da cachoeira e desmaiar na correnteza.

Acordei no dia seguinte, com o sol já alto, na beira do rio. Minha cabeça doía, eu estava confusa, me culpando pelo que acontecera, perguntando a Deus o que eu fizera para quererem me matar. Estava molhada, com frio, perdida. Algumas crianças se aproximaram de mim, depois correram mata adentro gritando algo numa língua desconhecida. Logo depois vieram três mulheres e dois homens, todos vestidos como índios, um deles mais enfeitado de penas que o outro. Falaram alguma coisa, o homem enfeitado chegou perto de mim, segurou meu rosto e olhou fixo para mim. Eu estava tão assustada que nem podia me mexer. Ele disse mais alguma coisa, uma das mulheres me tomou no colo e me levaram, seguidos das crianças.

Era uma aldeia indígena, talvez uma das que minha mãe estudava. Eles limparam meus ferimentos, me deram comida e me deixaram viver ali. Um deles falava português, Paotê, explicou que o homem que os deixara me levar para lá era o pajé, que foi ver se eu não seria má sorte para a tribo. "Se soubesse a má sorte que fui para minha família, não me deixaria por um pé em sua aldeia..." eu pensava. Mas o que teria acontecido com minha mãe, meu irmão, Shot...? Mesmo com ataduras, subi o rio em busca do caminho de volta, até encontrar a cachoeira de onde caí e continuar até os lugares onde eu já conhecia.

No dia seguinte cheguei ao vilarejo, escondida, com medo de que os homens ainda estivessem por lá. Ouvi as conversas das pessoas, indignadas com o que tinha acontecido: "Encontraram a mãe na casa e o cachorro na floresta... não sobreviveram. E as crianças, pobrezinhas, não deixaram nem sinal".Chorei por dias seguidos, eu era a culpada, e nem pude ajudá-los. Minha única esperança era que meu irmão ainda estivesse vivo em algum lugar.

Voltei para a aldeia, onde as pessoas me receberam preocupadas com o que tinha acontecido comigo, mas eu nada disse. Aprendi o idioma dos índios, me acostumei com a mata, ganhando resistência, agilidade e reflexos rápidos. Depois de quatro anos, ninguém diria, só de olhar para mim, que eu tinha oito apenas. Mas os livros que encontrei de minha mãe e meu irmão na casa que ficou abandonada, junto com a ajuda do único rapaz da aldeia que falava minha língua, me ensinaram também o que é necessário para um ser humano.

-- / / --


	4. Chapter 3

**O amuleto que me levou ao mestre:**

Estava sentada na beira do riacho, ainda de tardezinha, quando uma coruja pousou numa pedra perto de mim. Olhei para ela, com admiração e curiosidade, pois ela também me olhava fixamente. Ela levantou vôo, me puxou de leve os cabelos com suas garras e atravessou a queda d'água que havia ali perto. Levada pela curiosidade, levantei-me e a segui.

Havia um túnel, por onde eu passava engatinhando. No fundo, uma enorme caverna se abria. Com a pouca luz, podia ver pedras brilhantes cravadas na parede, na forma de um felino de dentes enormes. As pedras que ficavam no lugar do olho e perto do coração eram vermelhas, as outras eram transparentes. Havia também duas cabeças desse animal esculpidas em pedra e, entre elas, um pilar baixo, em estilo grego, com um baú prateado em cima. A coruja pousou sobre a caixa, voou até mim, e me puxou novamente. Cheguei perto, nas pontas dos pés para abri-lo, dentro havia um colar, com um pingente de cor alaranjada, na forma do animal da parede. Era lindo... Brilhava nas minhas mãos.

De repente, ouvi rosnados atrás de mim. Eram quatro lobos-guará, com dentes expostos e olhos em fúria. Era estranho, esses lobos são solitários, eu vira isso nos livros de ciências de meu irmão. Não sei há quanto tempo estavam ali, mas eles se aproximavam mais e mais.

Dei alguns passos lentos para trás, os lobos avançavam. Me virei e comecei a correr, com os quatro no meu encalço. Nunca nenhum animal da região havia me atacado, e aqueles não pareciam estar em seu normal. As bocas espumavam e os olhos pareciam tingidos de sangue. Avistei um buraco entre as pedras, pequeno o bastante para que só eu pudesse passar, me escondi ali. As pedras por cima da entrada estavam soltas, e os lobos, enfurecidos, se bateram contra a parede, até que esta cedeu. Eu estava presa, com a minha força, jamais conseguiria sair de lá. Lembro-me apenas de pensar nas histórias de minha mãe, a última, que ela contou no dia do ataque, foi sobre a aurora boreal. Eu ficara curiosa por causa da foto de fundo do computador. Acabei adormecendo com esta lembrança, encolhida no canto entre as pedras.

Acordei com um frio que nunca sentira antes, olhei em volta, vi apenas neve e as cores de um maravilhoso arco-íris noturno sobre minha cabeça. Havia apenas uma luz ao longe, uma cabana. Juntei todas as minhas forças para me levantar e correr até lá para pedir ajuda. A maçaneta da porta gira, por trás dela aparece um garoto. Da minha idade, cabelos até os ombros, loiros e olhos azuis, claros como o céu de um dia ensolarado, me puxa para dentro gritando:

-- Mestre, mestre depressa, ela ta congelando!

O mestre chega espantado e me pega no colo.

-- Hyoga, pegue cobertores, rápido. – e para outro menino. – Isaak, prepare uma bebida quente!

-- Sim! – respondem os dois em conjunto, e saem correndo.

-- Que diabos estava fazendo sem agasalho lá fora, durante a noite? É de se espantar que esteja viva! – e me colocando sobre a cama – Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Como se chama?

Eu mantive-me quieta, não fazia idéia do que estavam falando, não era português, indígena, ou o espanhol que ouvia de minha mãe. Só o olhava, cheia de gratidão. O mestre vê o pingente brilhando fracamente em meu pescoço, e minhas pupilas contraem-se como as de um gato. Ele toma o pingente na mão e olha para mim, dizendo: "Anany a trouxe até mim, é por isso que está viva!". Ele passa a cuidar de mim, e eu vivia ali, com ele e os dois garotos, que se tornaram meus grandes amigos. Acho que Hyoga se afeiçoou mais a mim por ambos termos perdido nossas mães, a quem éramos muito apegados.

O homem a quem chamavam de mestre explicou sobre os Cavaleiros, me contou a história de Anany, disse que o amuleto respondia a mim por eu ser a escolhida. Atena pedira e abençoara a jóia. Com o metal das armaduras, podia teleportar aquele capaz de usá-lo através do espaço e das dimensões. O mestre também disse que meu destino era ser uma guerreira, lutar ao lado dos Cavaleiros contra o mal e pela justiça. Aceitei prontamente a missão, queria compensar a morte de minha mãe, evitando outras mortes por covardes como os que atacaram naquela noite. Seu nome era Camus, Cavaleiro dourado de Aquário, seus golpes baseavam-se no gelo. De comportamentos finos, era alto e tinha cabelos lisos cor de esmeralda, até os quadris, os olhos eram azuis escuros e parecia ser muito sério e severo, mas, no fundo, seu coração não era tão frio quanto suas técnicas.

Levei algum tempo para falar, o russo era bastante difícil. Na escola era Hyoga meu melhor amigo. Estudávamos na mesma sala, e era ele quem me ajudava com as tarefas, principalmente por causa do idioma.

Certo dia treinávamos condicionamento, correndo pela mata de pinheiros, quando Hyoga, um ano mais novo que Isaak, levou um tombo nas pedras do rio. Eu corri até ele e o ajudei a levantar, o mestre só observava, mas se espantou quando eu finalmente resolvi arriscar minhas primeiras palavras:

-- Você está bem? – e depois que Hyoga me olhou assustado – você tem que prestar atenção no lodo. – disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

-- / / --


	5. Chapter 4

**Os treinos nas geleiras:**

Eu, Hyoga e Isaak éramos quase como irmãos, treinávamos juntos e nos divertíamos nas horas vagas, mesmo que fossem poucas. Por outro lado sempre achei que Hyoga era muito mais próximo a mim do que Isaak.

Eu havia crescido até então no Brasil, onde nunca faz frio de verdade tive de aprender a suportar o frio da Sibéria. Golpeávamos o gelo para ganhar resistência, corríamos pela floresta de pinheiros treinando a agilidade e em cavernas, onde tínhamos de desviar das rochas congeladas que caíam do teto como enormes lanças. Também lutávamos entre nós. Eu e Hyoga sempre apanhávamos de Isaak, um ano mais velho e com um ano a mais de treino.

Aprendemos a utilizar nossos cosmos juntos, e progredíamos juntos também. Mas chegou um dia em que mestre Camus disse que eu deveria partir.

-- Mas mestre, eu gosto daqui, Hyoga e Isaak são meus amigos, nunca tive amigos de verdade como eles depois que me separei do meu irmão. Porque tenho que ir embora? Não sou boa aprendiz?

-- Que bobagem é essa agora, Nala? Eu sei que se sente bem aqui, mas a armadura de Anany deveria estar escondida perto de onde você nascesse, então ela deve estar no Brasil, assim como o seu amuleto, por isso deve voltar pra lá. Não se preocupe, é tão boa aprendiz quanto Hyoga e Isaak. – disse com um leve sorriso, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

-- E alguém sabe onde ela está? Como vou achá-la?

-- Não se sabe onde ela está, por isso esteve segura por estes milênios. Você precisará de ajuda para encontrá-la. Para sua sorte, um dos Cavaleiros de Atena é brasileiro, e eu lhe mandei uma carta, dizendo que você irá. Ele se chama Aldebaran, pode confiar plenamente nele.

Eu tinha 13 anos nessa ocasião, os meninos despediram-se de mim com os olhos cheios d'água, principalmente Hyoga.

-- Sentiremos sua falta! – disse Isaak.

-- No Brasil se chama saudade, e eu vou sentir muita, até breve amigos. Mestre, espero vê-lo logo, obrigada por tudo. Hyoga, a gente se vê.

Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto, ele era o único que eu tratava dessa forma, não sabia porque, e também não sabia porque eu era a única garota de quem ele aceitava ganhar um beijo, que era tão comum entre amigos. Hyoga, porém, manteve-se calado, e foi o último a dar as costas, vendo o avião alçar vôo.

-- / / --


	6. Chapter 5

**De volta ao Brasil, o encontro da armadura:**

Foi fácil reconhecer Aldebaran quando cheguei ao Brasil. Como dissera Camus, era muito alto e forte, de pele bronzeada, e rosto calmo. Eu já era pequena para a média das mulheres, perto dele, então, com mais de dois metros de altura, a primeira coisa que pensei é que teria torcicolo se conversasse muito com ele... Ao me apresentar, o Cavaleiro abriu logo um sorriso, dizendo:

-- Então é você, é uma garota muito bonita, eu sou Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de ouro de Touro. Venha comigo, você descansará da viagem e amanhã começaremos nossa busca pela sua armadura.

A armadura estaria escondida perto de onde eu nascesse, e eu nascera longe dos centros urbanos brasileiros, perto de aldeias indígenas.

-- Aldebaran, então ela não estaria em território indígena?

-- Hum... É provável...

-- Eu me lembro de uma história que o pajé da tribo onde vivi contava.

-- Uma história? Me conta então.

-- "Há muito tempo, muito antes dos brancos chegarem, diziam que os espíritos trouxeram aqui a mensagem de uma jovem. Branca como as nuvens, de cabelos dourados como o sol e ondulados como as águas do mar. Se cobria com tecidos tão brancos como ela mesma e não punha os pés no chão. Era também um espírito, mas de terras longínquas, do outro lado de 'Paraguaçu', o grande mar. Trazia consigo uma caixa sagrada para a qual pedia abrigo. No futuro, dizia ela que a vida na Terra estará em grande perigo, e que uma menina nascida nestas terras haverá de usar o que a caixa guarda, e lutará contra o mau que quererá o domínio através do desespero. Onde estiver, quando se aproximar da caixa, o espírito da menina entrará em contato com o da caixa, e ela será encontrada. Quando esse dia chegar, saberemos que o destino da Terra estará em suas mãos, e nas dos outros seres que também lutarão com ela".

-- Incrível... Uma lenda que cruzou os mares antes dos navegadores, hahaha, você é mesmo famosa!

-- Quem ia imaginar que tavam falando de mim... Bom, já temos uma pista, e tem um homem na aldeia que fala português, ele pode ajudar a gente.

-- Ótimo, vamos pra lá, então.

Toda a aldeia ficou em alvoroço quando me viram viva, e completamente espantados quando contei o que tinha acontecido no dia em que sumi. Mas o espanto geral foi quando souberam que eu queria encontrar a caixa da lenda.

-- Aquela caixa é importante. – dizia o pajé – Por que a quer? Você tem sede de encontrar o que os antigos esconderam, como muitos dos brancos?

Mas quando disse qual era o motivo, ele demorou a acreditar. Como na primeira vez, segurou meu rosto e olhou fixo para mim.

-- Não tem mentira nos seus olhos... Daquela vez vi que você tinha algo diferente, mas não fazia idéia de que seria isso. Paotê pode ajudar vocês.

Ele não só sabia nossa língua, nossas histórias e um pouco da ciência, também conhecia a mata como ninguém mais. Com ele, vasculhamos todos os lugares de mais difícil acesso da floresta, mas nada seria assim tão fácil. Levou cerca de um ano de investigações, e um lugar apenas não fora visto.

-- Aquele lugar? Está doida, Nala? Você lembra das histórias do pajé, todos que entraram lá nunca voltaram, desapareceram para sempre.

-- Que história é essa? – perguntou Aldebaran.

-- Dizem que tem algum tipo de feitiço lá, como se houvesse uma barreira. Todos os que voltaram, dizem que não conseguiram chegar perto porque uma energia muito forte parecia afastá-los de lá. Os que conseguiram ir adiante sumiram diante dos olhos de quem estava perto, e nunca voltaram.

-- Interessante... É o que acontece nas proximidades do Santuário. O cosmo de Atena envolve todo o lugar, e impede que quem não seja autorizado entre nas dependências. Deve ser o mesmo que ocorre aqui.

-- E é mais um motivo para acreditarmos que seja este o lugar, certo?

-- Isso mesmo... Está disposta a se arriscar?

-- Que Amazona eu seria se me intimidasse com o primeiro desafio?

-- Vocês dois só podem estar doidos!

-- Você não precisa vir...

-- O... O pajé me encarregou de cuidar de vocês... Eu vou.

Chegamos ao local, a energia era mesmo de um cosmo bastante poderoso, eu e Aldebaran podíamos sentir isso. Mas Paotê não conseguia chegar perto, seu coração e espírito pareciam ser esmagados por aquela energia. Era a mesma energia da caverna, quando encontrei meu amuleto, a mesma que emanava daqueles lobos, mas eu não podia reconhecer. Estavam lá como guardiões...

-- Aldebaran?

-- Podemos nos aproximar, nossos cosmos nos protegem, e eu posso proteger Paotê com o meu...

Entramos, o cosmo se espalhava por todo o local e Paotê estava muito amedrontado. O caminho acaba diante de uma enorme parede de pedra.

-- E agora? – pergunta Paotê, enquanto eu pousava as mãos sobre a rocha, sentindo uma energia diferente.

-- Eu senti! Aldebaran, eu senti! Um cosmo diferente, do outro lado. Parece me chamar...

-- Eu posso derrubar isso... – diz o gigante com um sorriso.

-- Esperem... O que é isso?

Debaixo do mato que crescia, Paotê encontra uma pedra com um desenho bastante sugestivo. Vincado na rocha, um baixo relevo na forma exata de meu amuleto, eu o usei e este encaixou-se perfeitamente, fazendo abrir uma das pedras, como uma porta. O rapaz está boquiaberto.

-- Isso, definitivamente, não é obra de nativos brasileiros.

Ao descer as escadarias, a única coisa que iluminava o caminho era meu cosmo e o de Aldebaran. Uma grande sala abriu-se ao pé da escada, preenchido pelo cosmo local, era como se fora erguido um dia antes. Piso, pilares, detalhes em afrescos, tochas de iluminação acesas, parecíamos ter sido transportados para a Grécia num instante. No fundo, como na caverna do amuleto, a mesma imagem do tigre, com as pedras brilhantes, na parede, as mesmas cabeças esculpidas em pedra branca e, no centro, dois pequenos pilares sustentavam uma mesa, sobre a qual estava a urna da armadura de bronze, com os desenhos típicos das caixas das armaduras sagradas, e a figura do Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre voltado para a entrada do salão.

Ao meu toque, a urna toma um brilho alaranjado como meu cosmo, respondendo a mim como sua escolhida e protegida por sua constelação.

Voltamos a salvo com a armadura, e Paotê teria uma incrível história para contar, que passaria para as futuras gerações como a lenda anterior.

Agradeci Aldebaran e a todos na aldeia pela ajuda. Ainda queria visitar a vila onde nasci, mas mantive minha identidade em sigilo, para que se aquele que tentara me matar anos atrás estivesse vivo e com as mesmas intenções, eu tivesse a chance de encontrá-lo antes dele saber que eu vivia.

Pela TV da venda soube do tal "Torneio Intergaláctico", no Japão. Curiosa para saber por que Cavaleiros se exporiam a público, resolvi ir para lá, talvez encontrasse Hyoga e Isaak. Mas como não ser reconhecida, para que não se espalhasse que a escolhida de Anany já estava entre os Cavaleiros? Resolvi me passar por uma Amazona normal, por traz de uma máscara inexpressiva.

Sobre o túmulo de minha mãe, flores, em meus olhos, lágrimas e meu coração estava preenchido de saudades.

-- / / --


	7. Chapter 6

**O Torneio Intergaláctico e os Cavaleiros Negros:**

Chegando lá, fui direto para o lugar da competição, o "Coliseu de Graad", onde encontrei os Cavaleiros prontos para a batalha, mas faltavam dois: Fênix e Cisne. "Cisne é a armadura das geleiras eternas da Sibéria. Será que é Hyoga, ou Isaak?" – pensei.

A organização era por parte da dona da Fundação Graad, Saori Kido, e o prêmio era a armadura dourada do signo de Sagitário, mas parecia que, nos corações de certos rapazes que ali lutavam, havia muito mais do que a simples ambição de ganhá-la. Eram eles Pégaso, Andrômeda e Dragão.

A competição já começara quando chega o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Eu reconheci facilmente, meu amigo, Hyoga. A princípio pareceu frio e petulante, de um jeito que eu não conhecia, mas depois, ficou confuso, como se sua opinião sobre algo ou alguém parecesse perturbada. Mais ainda depois da luta entre Pégaso e Dragão, em que este é trazido de volta à vida por seu adversário depois do confronto. Pégaso arriscou sua vida para isso, e Andrômeda o ajudou, servindo de apoio para o Cavaleiro de Dragão.

Era a vez da luta de Andrômeda, ele não parecia querer lutar, e tentava evitar o combate de toda forma, apenas se defendendo do adversário com suas correntes. Do nada o Coliseu escurece, quando a luz volta, Fênix aparece atrás da armadura dourada. Ele está acompanhado de Cavaleiros com armaduras iguais a sua, porém negras. Andrômeda reconhece o líder, seu irmão, Ikki, completamente mudado, com olhar apenas de ódio. Após atacar o próprio irmão, Fênix rouba a armadura dourada e desaparece com seus Cavaleiros Negros. Descobri depois, como Andrômeda dissera, que os Cavaleiros Negros só lutavam por ideais próprios e malignos e, por isso, foram banidos por Atena.

Os Cavaleiros de bronze vão em busca da armadura. Anonimamente, resolvi ajudá-los, sabendo que as intenções de Fênix não eram boas, mas ainda não sabia quais eram as dos outros. Escondida atrás da máscara entrei numa missão que mais parecia espionagem. Se não fosse o disfarce, seria facilmente reconhecida, principalmente por Hyoga, que tão bem me conhecia.

Pela primeira vez, vesti minha armadura, e saí em busca dos invasores. Derrubei vários deles, vestidos com armaduras negras de Fênix, mas nenhum levava parte alguma da armadura. Enquanto isso, os outros recuperaram os braços e as pernas da vestimenta.

Ikki divide suas cinco partes restantes da armadura dourada entre cinco Cavaleiros Negros, Pégaso, Andrômeda, Cisne e Dragão Negros, além do Fênix Negro, não um daqueles primeiros que invadiram o Coliseu, mas um tão forte quanto Ikki e os outros quatro, outro veterano dos Cavaleiros Negros. Foi contra ele que lutei no monte Fuji, para onde foram os Cavaleiros de bronze após terem recebido um desafio por escrito de Ikki.

As "Asas negras de Fênix" me feriram muito, e minha máscara voa ao chão. Irritada com sua cara de deboche, avanço com todas as forças, alguns golpes e meu "Dentes-de-Sabre" são suficientes, e ele vem ao chão.

Tudo começa a vir abaixo, e eu tive de sair da caverna o mais rápido possível. Ikki não percebe que eu passara por lá, mas intercepta os quatro Cavaleiros de bronze e há uma luta ferrenha. Hyoga e os três que estavam com ele, agora seus amigos, saem vitoriosos com a união de seus cosmos. Ikki se arrepende de seus atos vendo a grande amizade de seus adversários, e finalmente volta a ser quem era, forte, porém bom e justo.

Eu consegui sair da caverna, mas tudo estava desabando. Tive de saltar do penhasco, em direção à floresta. Já estava em meio às árvores, diminuindo a velocidade, mas o desgaste era tanto que errei um passo e caí. Desmaiei no chão da mata, com a máscara da armadura dourada próxima às minhas mãos.

-- / / --


	8. Chapter 7

**Os Cavaleiros de Bronze:**

Ikki percebe a força que a união e amizade traz aos Cavaleiros e finalmente se arrepende, voltando a ser quem era antes, uma pessoa forte, porem justa. Ele é irmão de Andrômeda, e era amigo dos demais, na época em que viveram num orfanato em Tóquio. Todos foram escolhidos pelo milionário Mitsumassa Kido para serem Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, sendo obrigados a treinar duramente seis anos e aprender a lutar, mesmo contra a vontade.

Ikki acreditava que, tendo ficado órfãos, o único meio de sobrevivência para ele e seu irmão, Shun, seria a chance de se tornarem Cavaleiros. Ikki sempre fora o mais forte entre os meninos, enquanto o pequeno Shun era sensível e odiava lutar, não queria participar da Guerra Galáctica, e só se esforçara para ser Cavaleiro por querer rever o irmão.

Seiya, o futuro Pégaso, é um garoto teimoso. Fora separado da irmã, Seika, para ser Cavaleiro. Ele se esforçava para isso pois tinha a promessa de Mitsumassa de que, se voltasse para o Japão depois do treinamento com a armadura, ele voltaria a ver aquela que fora para ele mais do que irmã, mas uma verdadeira mãe. Ele era, com certeza o mais teimoso da turma, afrontando até mesmo a mimada neta do chefe da Fundação Graad, Saori Kido. Porém, quando volta para o Japão como Pégaso, descobre que sua irmã fugiu, e nunca foi encontrada. Agora, encontrar Seika seria uma de suas principais metas, inclusive pela qual aceitou participar do torneio.

Shiryu, o menino mais serio do grupo, não fazia bagunças, mas estava sempre preocupado com os outros. Este seria, futuramente, o corajoso Cavaleiro do Dragão. Seu grande desejo era se tornar forte o bastante para poder lutar contra o seu destino, fosse ele qual fosse. Nunca mediu esforços para que seus amigos não se machucassem, e lutou no torneio, não pela armadura dourada, mas para ficar mais forte e orgulhar seu mestre, Mestre Ancião, de Rozan.

Por fim, o pequeno Hyoga, vindo da Rússia. Possivelmente ele teria sofrido o maior trauma entre os garotos: Estava num navio com sua mãe, a qual lhe ensinara tudo sobre o amor às pessoas e ao mundo. Seu destino era o Japão, mas no caminho, o navio naufraga, e para salvar o menino, a mãe o coloca no bote e fica para traz. Quando é escolhido para se tornar Cavaleiro, a primeira coisa em que pensa é em ser forte o bastante para mergulhar no mar da Sibéria e resgatar o corpo da mãe.

-- / / --


	9. Chapter 8

**Saori Kido:**

A neta do milionário Mitsumassa Kido é, na verdade, a reencarnação da Deusa Atena, a quem os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco devem defender. Ela nasceu no Santuário da Grécia mas, por algum motivo ainda sombrio, o Grande Mestre, que deveria ser seu assessor direto quando crescesse, e que deveria ser um homem de corpo, mente e coração puros, tentou matá-la com uma adaga dourada. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário, Aiolos, a salvou. O Mestre reverte a história, diz que Aiolos teria tentado matá-la, e põe os guardas no seu encalço.

Shura de Capricórnio o segue e o faz lutar. Ele não sabe que o bebê nos braços de Aiolos é Atena, e está crente de que ele é um traidor que tentou matar a Deusa e agora tenta fugir do Santuário. Shura o fere gravemente e o Cavaleiro de Sagitário cai de um penhasco. Achando que ele morreu, e não querendo tirar a vida da criança, mesmo sabendo que ela não viverá sozinha, Shura vai embora. Aiolos sai do Santuário, quase sem forças e, antes de morrer, entrega Atena e a armadura dourada de Sagitário para Mitsumassa Kido, que estava na Grécia como turista. O corpo do Cavaleiro, porém, nunca foi encontrado.

O velho leva a menina para seu país, o Japão, e a cria como sua neta, dando-lhe o nome de Saori Kido. Porém, no seu amor pela criança, faz todos os seus desejos, deixando-a extremamente mimada. Ela se punha como superior a todos, quando os meninos escolhidos pelo avô vêm à fundação, os trata como escravos, humilhando-os com suas brincadeiras. Seiya era o único que a enfrentava, o que a deixava furiosa.

Certo dia quis que Seiya se fizesse de cavalo. Tanto ele se recusou, que Jabu, outro dos meninos, que sempre bajulava Saori, se pôs de joelhos para brincar. Quando chega o avô, ela corre ao seu encontro, porém ele seriamente lhe diz que ela podia ter tudo agora, mas que o destino daqueles meninos seria muito difícil, que o dela também seria, ela teria de estar ao lado deles. Quando a menina olha para traz e vê Jabu com os joelhos machucados, com os outros garotos em volta para ajudá-lo, seu alegre rosto torna-se sério.

Talvez esse tenha sido o primeiro passo para que Saori mudasse, e pudesse, um dia, deixar de ser aquela menina mimada para ser a verdadeira Deusa da sabedoria, em luta pela justiça.

-- / / --


	10. Chapter 9

**O treinamento de Ikki:**

Há um sorteio, em cada pedaço de papel, o local onde cada menino receberia o treinamento para se tornar Cavaleiro.

Shun deveria ir para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas ao saber que o lugar é um inferno na Terra, e vendo que todos acreditam na morte do garoto, seu irmão resolve ir no lugar. Afinal, o importante era trazer a armadura, não importando quem o fizesse. Ikki sempre fazia de tudo pela segurança do irmão.

O treino é duro, a ilha vulcânica de clima extremamente quente só piora a situação. O mestre, Guilty, é um homem diabólico que só instiga o garoto ao ódio. Seu único conforto é a bela Esmeralda, filha do mestre, que cuidava de seus ferimentos e lhe mostrava os belos lugares da ilha, eles realmente se gostavam. Mas quando os encontra juntos, ele ataca a própria filha, despertando uma grande raiva no rapaz, que acaba revidando. Mas ele se contem contra o mestre. Um golpe de Guilty passa de raspão em seu rosto, deixando-lhe uma cicatriz e atingindo Esmeralda.

A garota morre nos braços de Ikki e um ódio intenso toma conta de si. Ele mata o mestre e toma ódio por tudo e todos. Por isso invade o Torneio Intergaláctico e tenta matar os Cavaleiros de bronze, mas quando é vencido por eles, redescobre a amizade, deixando o ódio de lado, e se aliando aos quatro.

Mesmo assim, ele é um lobo solitário, nunca se sabe onde está e sempre fala como se não estivesse do lado dos Cavaleiros de Atena, querendo dizer exatamente o contrário. É difícil entender seus sentimentos, mas não há dúvidas de que todos poderão contar sempre com a ajuda da Ave Fênix.

-- / / --


	11. Chapter 10

**O treinamento de Shun:**

Shun é mandado para a Ilha de Andrômeda. Este era o nome de uma bela princesa que foi oferecida em sacrifício para um monstro do mar, sendo acorrentada a um rochedo, para acalmar Poseidon, Deus dos mares, pois a rainha dissera que esta sua filha era mais bela que as filhas do Deus. Parece que era destino do menino ser treinado em um lugar infernal, pois a Ilha não perdia em nada daquela para onde seu irmão foi mandado. Os dias eram quentes como fornalha, e as noites tinham temperaturas abaixo de zero°C. Todos continuavam pensando que o garoto não voltaria vivo.

Seu mestre, porém era bem diferente de Guilty. Albion, Cavaleiro de prata da constelação de Cefeu era muito forte, mas também era um homem muito bom. Shun, porém, não gostava das lutas, nem da idéia de machucar alguém. Por isso estava sempre ferido, deixava-se sempre ser golpeado pelos companheiros de treino. Quem o ajudava e salvava sua vida inúmeras vezes era June, aspirante a Amazona que tentava a todo custo fazer o rapaz desistir de ser Cavaleiro antes que morresse, mas ele não desistiria da armadura depois de ter prometido voltar com ela para o Japão e reencontrar seu irmão.

Ele reúne forças para finalmente avançar nas lutas. Diante dos olhos de Albion, Shun vence os adversários, com um único golpe, e se oferece para a prova do sacrifício. Acorrentado a um rochedo, tal qual Andrômeda, Shun deve se soltar antes que a maré suba e o afogue. Já coberto de água, June pede para que Albion pare o teste antes que o garoto morra, mas o cosmo de Shun surge, e o mar se abre. Lá no fundo está o menino, solto das correntes, vivo e vitorioso, o novo Cavaleiro da constelação de Andrômeda.

Antes de partir, Shun se despede do mestre com lágrimas nos olhos, e lhe mostra que pode se defender, mesmo sem as correntes. Para isso, lança a técnica que escondera durante todos aqueles anos, junto com seu cosmo. No momento nada acontece, mas logo depois que vira as costas, a amadura de seu mestre e o rochedo atrás dele se fazem em pedaços.

-- / / --


	12. Chapter 11

**O treinamento de Seiya:**

Seiya é mandado para o Santuário da Grécia, onde é entregue pelo próprio Grande Mestre à sua instrutora, Marin, Amazona de prata de Águia. Seu treinamento também é duro, Marin é extremamente exigente, tanto nos ensinamentos físicos, como nos teóricos, mas é também muito boa, e ensina o menino a usar seu cosmo, explicando sobre como todas as coisas do universo são formadas de átomos, e sobre como as pessoas possuem um pequeno universo dentro de si, o qual pode dar poderes sobre-humanos àqueles que conseguem fazê-lo explodir, o cosmo interior. Mostra-lhe sua constelação protetora, Pégaso, e lhe ensina várias formas de se defender e lutar.

Para ganhar a armadura, Seiya tem que vencer Cássius, discípulo de Shina, Amazona de prata de Cobra. Ela acredita que o rapaz não tem direito à armadura por ser oriental. Apesar de gigante e de sempre vencer Seiya em treinos, Cássius é derrotado pelo recém despertado cosmo do pequeno rapaz, que lhe arranca a orelha com um golpe. Shina, porém, não aceita a vitória de um estrangeiro, e tenta mata-lo antes que deixe o Santuário com a armadura.

Lutando contra Shina, não consegue usar toda a sua força, não consegue levantar a mão contra uma mulher, mesmo ela sendo tão poderosa ou mais que os homens. Porém quando os outros alunos da Amazona tentam golpeá-lo, Seiya os vence facilmente, lançando um ataque na velocidade do som. O golpe corta o ar e chega até Shina, cortando-lhe a máscara, e deixando Seiya surpreso com um rosto bonito, quando ele esperava um "mais parecido com o diabo", como ele mesmo diz. Ele parte, mas Shina ainda diz que não o deixaria viver.

-- / / --


	13. Chapter 12

**O treinamento de Shiryu:**

Shiryu vai para a China, treinar junto à imensa cascata dos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan. O Mestre Ancião é, na verdade, Dohko, Cavaleiro de ouro de Libra, e tem 261 anos. Um dos dois sobreviventes da última Guerra Santa, 243 anos antes, é o homem com maior senso de justiça entre os Cavaleiros. Os treinos são duros, mas com tanta bondade transmitida pelo mestre o menino não se sentiria melhor em outro lugar.

Ele conhece Shunrey, uma menina que fora abandonada na mata e criada pelo mestre como sua filha. Ela sempre se preocupa com o rapaz, que afirma sentir, nos tão árduos treinos, uma grande paz de espírito. Shiryu esteve sempre feliz ao lado de Shunrey e de seu mestre.

O grande desafio para conseguir a armadura de Dragão é fazer as águas da cascata correrem ao contrário. Embora forte o bastante para destroçar rochedos, o rapaz não consegue desviar o curso do rio, chega a acreditar que seria impossível, que era contra as leis da natureza, e só um Deus poderia fazê-lo. Calmamente, o mestre lhe responde: "A natureza nunca ditou suas regras. Assim como tudo tem seu ciclo, as águas da cascata, vindas do céu, devem voltar para ele. O que são Cavaleiros se não humanos com poderes divinos?" Ao entender isto, Shiryu pôde reunir forças, e cumprir o desafio. Uma rajada de água surge, subindo aos céus na forma de um enorme dragão.

-- / / --


	14. Chapter 13

O treinamento de Hyoga:

Por grande coincidência ou por obra do destino, Hyoga é mandado para a Sibéria oriental, perto do Mar da Sibéria, onde está o barco naufragado com o corpo de sua mãe. Lá ele conhece seu mestre, Camus, Cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário, e seu amigo, Isaak. Ele deve ficar tão forte quanto as geleiras eternas da Sibéria, treinando em enormes paredes de gelo, correndo por longas distâncias durante as nevascas, congelando os pés de enormes ursos para imobilizá-los, assim como deveria fazer com adversários extremamente maiores que ele. Sei disso muito bem, e como sei... Pois treinamos juntos.

O que vêm agora se passou depois que parti para o Brasil. Hyoga me contou mais tarde sobre o desaparecimento de Isaak. Quando tentava chegar ao navio de sua mãe pela primeira vez, foi pego por uma forte correnteza, da qual o amigo já havia falado. Isaak salva Hyoga, se jogando na correnteza e empurrando-o para a superfície. Sendo impossível que ambos se salvassem, deixa-se levar pela corrente.

Quando começou o Torneio Intergaláctico no Japão, Hyoga não queria participar, achava algo completamente sem sentido. Porém recebeu uma carta do Santuário, dizendo que outros Cavaleiros de bronze estavam nesse torneio, lutando por uma armadura de ouro (considerada falsa pelo Santuário), ou seja, por interesses próprios, algo inadmissível entre os Cavaleiros do zodíaco. A carta dizia que ele deveria destruir esses Cavaleiros, como castigo. Ele consegue a armadura de Cisne quebrando, com os punhos a parede de gelo eterno.

Por causa dessa missão, quando chega no Japão é extremamente frio com seus antigos amigos. Mas ele percebe em Seya, Shiryu e Shun que as lutas deles nada tinham a ver com a armadura dourada, e reconhece a nobreza de cada um. Quando Seiya arrisca a vida para salvar Shiryu, quando Shun tenta não lutar já no ringue. Também quando, mais tarde, ao ver que as armaduras de Dragão e Pégaso foram inutilizadas em batalha, Shiryu se arrisca nas montanhas tibetanas à procura de Mu, em Jamiel, para recuperá-las. Quando vê que estavam mortas e apenas uma grande quantidade de sangue de Cavaleiro as faria reviver, o Dragão corta os punhos e deixa escorrer mais da metade de seu sangue sobre elas, mesmo sabendo que, assim, poderia morrer. Isso tudo faz Hyoga mudar de opinião quanto à sua missão, e ele acaba se aliando aos três.

-- / / --

**Nota da Autora:** Oi gente!! É, eu sei q foi muito de repente esse monte de capítulos, bom, se vcs quiserem eu posto menos. Mas eu pensei pq esses primeiros são muito curtinhus

Hyoga: Ah... Nala, mas esse começo nem é a história legal de verdade...

Eu sei... Mas o q posso fazer se o começo de CDZ é assim? Se num conto essa parte todo mundo boia.

Hyoga: Pois eu acho q todo mundo vai é querer ver o Olimpo. Ai, num gosto do Olimpo... -.-

Pq??

Hyoga: Pq coisas ruins acontecem...

Bom... Dexa o Olimpo p/ lá... Agora tem só os Cavs de prata antes da Batalha das Doze Casas, aí tudo começa a ficar mais legal

Gente... Espero q vcs continuem lendo e comentem minha fic. Bjus p/ todo mundo e até a próxima, acho q vou passar a postar uns dois capítulos por dia, num sei. Mas de fim de semana é folga :P Bjus!!


	15. Chapter 14

_Hyoga: Nooossa, q poeira é essa aki??_

_Nala: Como poeira? Foi só o fim de semana..._

_Hyoga: É... Mas essa tal de Campinas onde vc tá morando tem muito pó_

_Nala: Isso é verdade... u.u_

_Hyoga: Aos capítulos, então. Vamos postar muita coisa hj?_

_Nala: Bom... Vai parecer q sim... Mas são capítulos curtinhos, lembra?_

_Hyoga: Tá certo. Mãos a obra!_

_Nala: Hai!! _

**Os Cavaleiros de prata:**

Há um terremoto no Monte Fuji após a luta contra os Cavaleiros Negros. Mu de Jamiel, Cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, detentor do maior poder de psicoscinese entre os Cavaleiros e o único capaz de consertar as armaduras sagradas é o responsável por tal fenômeno. Ele salva os Cavaleiros de bronze e quatro Cavaleiros Negros, mas não leva Ikki e Fênix negro.

Seiya acorda na praia, um tanto confuso. Depara-se com Misty, Cavaleiro de prata de Lagarto. Por sua posição, é muito mais forte que Seiya, e se vangloria de sua beleza, e de nunca ter sofrido um arranhão. Para sua surpresa, Marin viera com Misty dizendo que o mataria. Ela o atinge, e Seiya cai. Outros três Cavaleiros de prata, Babel de Centauro, Mouses de Baleia e Asterion de Cães de Caça, aparecem trazendo os outros Cavaleiros de bronze, e os quatro são enterrados. Mu assiste a tudo, e resolve não interferir.

Misty manda Marin e os outros três embora, dizendo que logo os seguirá. Ele puxa Seiya para fora da areia e este sai vivo. Misty comprova sua suspeita, tudo fora um truque de ilusão de Marin, truques simples para Cavaleiros de prata. Os dois começam a lutar, Pégaso não consegue atingi-lo por causa da poderosa defesa. O Lagarto gira rapidamente o ar a sua volta, criando uma barreira intransponível. A luta é dura, Seiya parece não ter saída, mas depois de muito ferido, concentra um golpe num único ponto, atravessando a defesa adversária e atingindo-o. Depois desse primeiro golpe, Seiya pode vencer. Ele vai embora deixando para trás o corpo do Cavaleiro derrotado.

Babel percebe a demora do amigo e volta para procurá-lo, encontrando seu corpo e a cova de Seiya, aberta e vazia. Ele entende o que aconteceu, mas quase que ao mesmo tempo sente um cosmo vindo em sua direção. Babel se vira rapidamente e tenta desferir seu golpe de chamas, mas um ar imensamente frio se espalha e o fogo se extingue. O Cavaleiro de prata cai com o poderoso "Trovão Aurora". Hyoga deixa o local pelo mesmo caminho que fez antes.

Agora são os outros dois que sentem a demora de Babel e Misty, e vão atrás deles, junto com Marin. Chegando ao local, encontram os corpos dos companheiros e a cova com o nome de Seiya, vazia. Eles percebem que os Cavaleiros de bronze estão vivos e desenterram os corpos da areia. Ao verem que, na verdade, são os Cavaleiros Negros, descobrem a farsa de Marin, e resolvem fazer uma armadilha.

Eles a prenderiam de cabeça para baixo no mar, onde se afogaria quando a maré subisse. Seiya viria ajudá-la, pois além de ser sua mestra, sabia-se que Marin chegara na Grécia, vinda do Oriente, a procura de seu irmão. Ela podia ser, então, irmã de Pégaso.

Ela tenta lutar, mas Asterion é capaz de ler sua mente e prever seus movimentos. Assim, seus golpes não funcionam e a Amazona é vencida. Sentindo que sua mestra corre perigo, Seiya volta ao local e enfrenta Mouses. Asterion tenta ler seus pensamentos deixando o garoto em desvantagem, mas quando o Cavaleiro da Baleia diz que Marin pode ser sua irmã, este ganha tal poder que sua agilidade torna os movimentos inimigos inúteis, ele é vencido. Mesmo assim, Asterion pode derrubá-lo facilmente.

Marin aparece diante do Cavaleiro de prata. Para seu espanto, ela se soltara. Para maior espanto ainda, a mente da Amazona está vazia, e ele não pode ler seus pensamentos. O Cavaleiro fica sem ação e o "Lampejo da Águia" é fulminante. Ela abandona o lugar antes que seu pupilo desperte.

-- / / --


	16. Chapter 15

**Só Lembranças:**

Seiya estava desacordado quando Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga chegam. Eles o acordam, e vêem uma inscrição na areia: "Seiya, cuide de Atena". Era a letra de Marin, que foi reconhecida por seu discípulo.

-- Estranho... – pensou Seiya. – o que Marin quer dizer com isso? Se queria me dizer alguma coisa, por que foi embora sem falar pessoalmente?

Ele estava preocupado, esperava que Marin chegasse a salvo no Santuário. Como os quatro Cavaleiros de prata que sabiam de sua desobediência estavam mortos, ninguém a acusaria de traição. "Será que ela é mesmo minha irmã?" Neste momento os rapazes dão pela falta de uma das peças da armadura dourada que foram resgatar.

-- Falta o capacete! – diz Shiryu – Onde será que ele está?

-- Não se preocupe com isso – diz Seiya – um dos Cavaleiros de prata disse que essa armadura nem é verdadeira.

Seiya conta a todos que Mitsumassa Kido, avô de Saori e antigo dono da fundação Graad, teria adquirido a vestimenta e dito que era uma armadura sagrada, mas que sua forma era diferente da verdadeira armadura de Sagitário.

-- Mesmo assim, temos que entregá-lo a Saori antes de dizer que não é a verdadeira armadura, ela lhe pertence, não podemos chegar sem uma parte, nós prometemos trazê-la de volta. Como o encontraremos? – indaga Shun.

-- É só dizer "por favor!" – minha voz ecoa no vazio da praia.

-- Quem é você? – diz Seiya, assumindo posição de combate.

-- Relaxa, garoto! Primeiro pergunte se estou aqui para te enfrentar.

-- O que quer então? – pergunta Shiryu.

-- Só devolver isto, não costumo ficar com o que não é meu sabendo a quem pertence. – disse entregando o capacete da armadura.

-- Mas como foi que a conseguiu? – indaga Hyoga.

-- Bom, eu tive que enfrentar um tal de Fênix Negro, mas até que me saí bem. A gente se vê por aí.

-- Espere! – chama Shun – Por que nos ajudou, nós nem a conhecemos.

-- Eu costumo seguir o meu coração, e ele me diz que vocês têm uma boa razão para o que fazem. Além disso, eu não poderia deixar que as más intenções de Fênix se tornassem realidade. Sou uma Amazona, não?

Virei as costas e me afastei, sob os olhares assustados dos quatro garotos. Hyoga, sem querer, resmunga: "Essa voz...".

-- O que disse Hyoga? – pergunta Shiryu.

-- Nada, são só lembranças. – responde, voltando à realidade.

-- / / --


	17. Chapter 16

**A identidade de Saori. Como ser respeitada?**

Os Cavaleiros chegam ao Coliseu de Graad, encontrando-o em pedaços. Outros Cavaleiros de prata estiveram por lá quando estava vazio, e destruíram o lugar. Saori está à espera e, quando os ouve dizer que a armadura é falsa, resolve abrir o jogo: Ela é a reencarnação de Atena, fora salva por Aiolos de Sagitário de ser morta pelo Grande Mestre. O Cavaleiro morreu após deixá-la ainda bebê e a armadura com o velho Mitsumassa Kido. Este, temendo que descobrissem a menina e a armadura, mudou a forma desta, e disse tê-la adquirido em um antiquário europeu. Achando que era tudo invenção, os quatro deixam a armadura e vão embora. Saori tenta trazê-los de volta:

-- Eu não vou aceitar isso, vocês não podem ir, são eleitos da cavalaria.

Eu estava à espreita e não agüentei, tive de tomar partido:

-- Não grite tanto, só vai gastar garganta...

--Quem é você, o que faz aqui?

-- Não interessa quem sou, e o que faço aqui é tentar abrir seus olhos. Acha que está agindo como uma Deusa? Você ainda age como uma rica senhorita que foi mimada a vida toda.

-- Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? Eu não vou permitir...

-- E é por isso que nunca vai ter apoio desses Cavaleiros!

-- O que está dizendo?

-- Está disposta a me ouvir? Tudo bem, eu digo que você devia se por no lugar deles, se imaginar uma criança sozinha no mundo, humilhada pela garotinha mimada que você sempre foi, com o perdão da palavra. Obrigado a treinar para ganhar uma armadura sagrada da qual nem conhecia a verdadeira importância. Depois ser exposto a lutas na frente de todo o mundo, arriscar a vida por uma armadura que descobriram ser falsa, ou pelo menos é o que acham, e ainda por cima descobrir que aquela a quem devem defender é a mesma pessoa que os humilhou a vida toda. Você deve convir que não é nada fácil, e que vai ter que mudar muito para ter a chance de ser respeitada por eles.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, Saori mantinha a cabeça baixa. Depois, finalmente solta um suspiro.

-- Talvez tenha razão. – Mas quando se ergue novamente, eu já não estava mais lá.

-- / / --


	18. Chapter 17

**Mais Cavaleiros Prateados:**

Corvos aparecem por todos os lados, com cordas presas aos pés erguem Saori, desmaiada, e a levam para longe. Os quatro rapazes ouvem seu grito e resolvem voltar para ajudá-la, eu também o fiz. Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu já estavam longe, e Seiya segue os corvos. Ele consegue soltar Saori e segurá-la, mas Jamian de Corvo e Shina o encurralam num penhasco. Seiya se joga para salvar Saori, que estava desacordada em seus braços, mesmo sabendo que a maior chance é de que ele morra. Com tanta perseguição, o garoto começa a acreditar que a jovem seja mesmo Atena. Jamian e Shina descem o desfiladeiro, a Amazona quer matar Seiya, mas Saori o protege, manifestando pela primeira vez o seu cosmo e deixando os Cavaleiros de prata confusos.

Eu bati de frente com outro Cavaleiro prateado, Spartan. Ele usava poderes psíquicos para atacar sem ao menos tocar o inimigo. Já estava muito ferida, não sabia como continuar lutando, sequer conseguia chegar perto dele. Foi então que me recordei, os elementos da natureza foram fonte de energia para muitas culturas, e eu estava muito ligada a ela, já que vivera nas matas por quatro anos. Me concentrei, ajoelhada ao chão, pus meus dedos em contato com a terra, esta me daria sustentação, o ar, velocidade, a luz, energia, era tudo que precisava. Seu poder psíquico não me afetava mais, ele se desesperou, e foi obrigado a lutar com as mãos. Ainda assim, era muito forte e bem mais ágil, precisei superar em muito meus limites para lutar em igualdade. Hyoga ia para a direção onde estava Seiya, junto com Shiryu e Shun, e me viu lutar. Eu desferia os golpes com toda a técnica que conseguia, até que comecei a enxergar seus movimentos e aberturas. Meus golpes começam a atingi-lo e ele cai pela primeira vez com um soco preciso no queixo. A luta recomeça, dois golpes se travam no ar, eu uso toda a minha energia para me afastar, mais um chute e ele está na distância certa, minhas garras do "Dentes de Sabre" cruzam o ar, atingindo-o mortalmente. Seguindo Shun e Shiryu, Hyoga ainda vira o olhar para mim, sorrindo. "Será que ele me reconheceu? Mas como?" Pensei.

Saori estava encurralada, tentando proteger Seiya de Jamian e Shina, quando Ikki reaparece vivo, e acaba facilmente com o Corvo. Aparecem outros três Cavaleiros de prata, o primeiro a avançar para Ikki, Capela de Auriga, é derrubado com o "Golpe Fantasma de fênix". O segundo deles é Dante de Cérbero, ele é detido pelas correntes de Andrômeda, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga haviam chegado para ajudar. Andrômeda da conta de Dante enquanto Hyoga detém Shina, e protege Seiya e Saori. Ikki havia desaparecido. Shiryu, por sua vez, luta com o terceiro Cavaleiro, Algol de Perseu. Após a derrota dos outros dois, transformara Shun e Hyoga em pedra com o escudo da Medusa.

Não há como atacá-lo de frente sem virar pedra, mesmo vendando os olhos, o olhar da Medusa atinge diretamente as retinas. Para vencê-lo e trazer seus amigos de volta a vida, Shiryu se sacrifica, rasgando os próprios olhos. Eu chegava ao campo de batalha quando vi a cena. Por mais que uma Amazona deva ser forte, quase desmaiei diante daquele ato, ele tinha certeza absoluta do que fazia. Lembro-me apenas do nó na minha garganta, e das rochas frias atrás de mim, que me serviram de apoio quando minhas pernas bambearam.

Depois que tudo acabou e que Seiya e Shiryu foram levados ao hospital, Hyoga veio à minha procura, sabendo que eu estaria na Mata. Ele chegou perto de mim, estávamos de frente, a uns três metros de distância e ele deve ter ficado mudo por uns cinco segundos antes de dizer meu nome:

-- Nala? Nala, é você?

-- Hyoga! Como foi que você...

-- Seu estilo de luta, acha que treinando por tantos anos juntos eu não reconheceria? Te vi lutar antes de chegar onde estavam Seiya e Saori. Senti saudades. – disse sorrindo, pois se lembrara da expressão brasileira que havia dito quando fui embora – Tira isso da cara, Nala, você sabe que não precisa.

-- É incrível. – disse tirando a máscara. – Por mais que fôssemos amigos, eu nunca esperava que me reconhecesse, Hyoga. Mas, queria lhe pedir algo, já que sabe que sou eu. Não conte a ninguém sobre mim. Tenho a impressão de que a pessoa que mandou me matarem anos atrás ainda está na ativa, e eu pretendo encontrá-la e acabar com seu poderio. Mas se esse alguém souber que estou viva, isso pode ficar mais difícil. Por isso uso a máscara, como as outras Amazonas. Não quero que ninguém saiba quem sou por enquanto. Por favor, Hyoga, guarde este segredo.

-- Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Somos amigos, lembra?

-- Como poderia esquecer...

-- E eu, não mereço um abraço? – disse com um doce sorriso no rosto.

Retribui o sorriso, e o abracei. Eu tinha tantas saudades... Mas não esperava me sentir tão bem daquele jeito. Seu cosmo tinha um calor acolhedor, nem parecia o Cavaleiro do gelo. Sentia um grande conforto em seu abraço.

Mas ainda tinha alguém com quem me preocupava:

-- Mas, e Isaak, como ele está?

Hyoga abaixa os olhos, o rosto alegre agora se tomava de tristeza.

-- Hyoga... O que aconteceu?

Hyoga me conta sobre Isaak, sobre como fora salvo pelo sacrifício de nosso amigo. Minha expressão também muda. Senti um frio no coração, e a única coisa de que tinha certeza era de que há muito não derramava tantas lágrimas. O rosto de Hyoga também se molhava com as lembranças ruins.

Mas ele logo deveria ir embora, estava muito preocupado com os amigos, e ia ver como estavam. Eu também estava preocupada com eles, mesmo que não os conhecesse. Parecia que já éramos amigos, ou que era destino sermos. Nós nos separamos então, e só nos encontraríamos novamente alguns meses depois, em outras batalhas, contra Cavaleiros muito mais poderosos que os de prata. Era apenas o começo de tudo o que ainda estava por vir.

-- / / --


	19. Chapter 18

**Aiolia, o Cavaleiro de leão:**

Depois das lutas contra os Cavaleiros de prata Seiya, que ficara muito ferido, repousava num hospital. Quando acorda, dá de frente com a armadura de ouro de Sagitário.

-- Mas o que é que ela faz aqui? – pergunta. Quem está cuidando dele é Mino, uma amiga de infância da época do orfanato.

-- A senhorita Saori disse que ela estaria mais segura com você, eu não queria aceitar, mas...

-- Qual, é! Mais segura comigo? No estado em que eu estou? Ela deve ter enlouquecido!

Mesmo assim, a armadura fica. Porém, no meio da noite, enquanto Seiya dormia, uma sombra surge, avançando pelos corredores, e adentrando seu quarto. Uma sombra esbelta, de cabelos volumosos e cintura bem afilada, Shina, a Amazona de prata de Cobra que várias vezes tentou matar Seiya. O rapaz vira seu rosto, o que era inadmissível para uma Amazona, pelo menos para as que viessem antes da escolhida de Anany.

Ela tenta um golpe, mas Seiya acorda bem na hora, esquivando-se.

-- Quê isso? Shina? Que ce ta fazendo aqui, por que quer tanto me matar?

Nesse momento Shina resolve abrir o jogo de uma vez, tirando a máscara de seu rosto.

-- Seiya, você foi o único homem que viu meu rosto, para uma Amazona isso é inadmissível, e só lhe dá duas opções, matar o homem que a viu, ou...

-- Ou o que Shina, diz logo de uma vez!

Ambos são tragados para fora do quarto por uma força extremamente poderosa. Com o nariz no chão, Seiya olha para cima reconhecendo Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Leão, que sempre o encorajava em seus treinos. Este, porém, diz estar lá para matá-lo e recuperar a armadura dourada.

-- Seiya, fuja rápido daqui ou ele te mata, ele é um Cavaleiro de ouro!

-- O que deu em você Shina? Até agora só você queria me matar!

Seiya se vê obrigado a lutar contra Aiolia, mas ele é forte demais, e o garoto não consegue enxergar os movimentos, o adversário se move na velocidade da luz e o poder de seus golpes é infinitamente maior. Num rápido ataque do Cavaleiro de ouro, gotas de sangue respingam em Seiya, mas não é o seu. Shina se jogara contra o feixe de luz liberado pelo Leão, salvando o Cavaleiro de bronze.

-- Shina! Por que você fez isso? – pergunta Seiya, atordoado.

-- Seiya... A Amazona que tem seu rosto visto por um homem, deve matá-lo, ou amá-lo... É isso. Mas não se preocupe, eu sei que não posso querer o seu amor, me desculpe Seiya.

Ela desmaia, Seiya está furioso. Aiolia, que se move na velocidade da luz, poderia ver o movimento da jovem e deter o ataque. Ele não admitia que o Cavaleiro tivesse usado seu punho contra uma mulher. Aiolia, porém, reconhece seu erro. Por causa da Amazona, resolve deixar a luta de lado e voltar para o Santuário, mas é interceptado por três novos Cavaleiros de prata.

-- Hum, você é mesmo irmão de Aiolos, aquele traidor. Não quer matar esse Cavaleiro de bronze renegado? Então deixe que nós faremos isso.

Eram Dio de Mosca, Algethi de Hércules e Sírius de Cão Maior. Eles atacam, no princípio têm a vantagem, atingindo o garoto várias vezes, mas quando é lançado ao ar para receber o golpe de misericórdia, a armadura de Sagitário sai de sua urna para proteger Seiya. Vestindo-a e envolto por uma luz dourada o garoto derrota os três numa única rajada de luz.

Vendo isso, Aiolia resolve lutar com Seiya, com a armadura dourada estavam em igualdade. Mesmo assim Aiolia, como verdadeiro Cavaleiro de ouro, é muito mais forte e veloz que Seiya, cuja armadura é apenas emprestada.

A luta é interrompida. Saori aparecera, apresentando-se como Atena, conta a Aiolia a verdadeira história de seu irmão. O Cavaleiro de Leão está confuso, não consegue acreditar, e pede uma prova: se a garota suportasse um golpe seu, seria realmente Atena. Saori aceita o desafio e se coloca à sua frente.

Mas Seiya detém seu golpe, seu cosmo é ajudado pelo de Aiolos. Quando Aiolia percebe a energia de seu irmão, como numa mensagem de repreensão ao jovem, ele finalmente vê a veracidade da situação e o erro que cometera. Pede perdão a Saori, reconhecendo-a como Atena. Agora o Cavaleiro voltaria ao Santuário para tirar satisfações com o Grande Mestre.

-- / / --


	20. Chapter 19

**Santuário:**

Fiquei sabendo que Saori mandara uma carta ao Santuário, dizendo que queria ver o Grande Mestre, ela ia para lá. Achei melhor estar por perto, se o Mestre mandara tantos Cavaleiros para matá-la, não seria tão fácil assim chegar lá e falar com o homem. No dia que os vi preparando a partida, fui logo para a Grécia por minha conta. Sabia que não entraria facilmente nas dependências do lugar, e me escondi sob uma capa, ocultando meu corpo e rosto, protegidos pela armadura e pela máscara.

Cheguei no local pela manhã, tentando entrar desapercebida, mas a vigilância era bastante acirrada. Os guardas logo notaram minha presença e puseram-se a me perseguir. Quando vi que não os despistaria tão facilmente, cessei a corrida e me pus de frente com eles, que atacaram sem perda de tempo. Foi fácil me livrar deles, depois das batalhas contra os Cavaleiros de prata tinha experiência o bastante para derrubar dezenas deles sem sequer um arranhão. Só um golpe era suficiente para derrotar vários, e nem precisei intensificar meu cosmo a ponto de denunciar minha presença.

Dei as costas para seguir caminho, mas as lembranças vieram à minha mente como uma bomba. Voltei novamente o olhar para os guardas vencidos: "Esses uniformes... São os mesmo dos homens que invadiram minha casa, quase onze anos atrás! Então é isso, foi o Mestre do Santuário que os mandou... Maldito!" Meu olhar agora fitava o templo do Mestre, no alto de uma colina, depois de doze templos, e antes da majestosa estátua de Atena. Dentes e punhos cerrados, sentia o cosmo se agitando impacientemente dentro de mim.

--


	21. Chapter 20

**A Batalha das Doze Casas:**

Arenas do Santuário da Grécia, o jato de Saori Kido, agora reconhecida pelos cinco Cavaleiros de bronze como Atena, a deixa, junto com três dos jovens, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun. Logo adiante, Shiryu os encontra, estava ainda cego, mas ainda assim voltara dos Cinco Picos de Rozan para ajudar seus amigos.

Surge um Cavaleiro de prata, escondido sob uma capa preta, dizendo que o Grande Mestre recebera a carta da jovem. Diz ainda que o Mestre a espera em seu salão, no alto da colina, mas que para chegar lá, teriam de passar pelas doze casas que representam os doze signos do zodíaco. Elas são protegidas pelos mais poderosos guerreiros do Santuário, os Cavaleiros dourados.

O homem tira a capa, se apresentando como Tremy de Sagita, e atinge Saori com uma flecha dourada. Agora os quatro rapazes devem atravessar as doze casas e trazer o Grande Mestre para salvá-la. O plano do homem é que, com os Cavaleiros de ouro acreditando que os garotos eram traidores e a jovem uma farsante, estes não os deixariam passar, e Atena morreria, deixando o poder sobre o Santuário e a Terra em suas mãos.

--

_Nala: Bom... Acho q chega por hj, né?_

_Hyoga: Pow, mas eles devem tá tudo querendo rever os melhores momentos da Batalha das Doze Casas..._

_Nala: Por isso mesmo, vou deixar eles na expectativa._

_Hyoga: Bem q a Stella e o Fernando dizem q vc é malvada..._

_Nala: :D Ah... Mas naum se preocupe... Logo logo e começo a postar mais, daí vão ser dois capítulos por dia e, se tudo der certo, o Santuário acaba em duas semanas _

_Hyoga: Vc manda... Vamos esperar então. Até a próxima p/ todos._

_Nala: Jamata, né. Minna. Kissus!! _


	22. Chapter 21

_Nala: Oi de novu!! E lá vamos nós para a batalha das doze casas. Espero q gostem do modo como eu conto as batalhas _

_Hyoga: Até q enfim... Até eu já tava impaciente._

_Nala: Q foi? Tá loko p/ relembrar sua luta contra o mestre Camus?_

_Hyoga: Nem um pouco... Num gosto de lembranças tristes..._

_Nala: Ih... Cadê a frieza?_

_Hyoga: Frieza? Esse seu país é tá quente q derrete até o esquife do mestre. Oo_

_Nala: Exagerado :P Bom... Vamos lá. Para a "Batalha das Doze Casas" _

**A casa de Áries:**

Chegam na primeira casa, Áries, Mu de Jamiel é o Cavaleiro de ouro guardião. Ele diz que restaurará as armaduras dos quatro que, por causa de tantas batalhas, tinham minúsculas trincas por toda parte, e virariam pó no primeiro golpe de um Cavaleiro de ouro. Mu vivia em Jamiel desde que Saori fora levada por Aiolos, pois sentira que havia algo errado com o Grande Mestre. Reconhecia Saori como Atena e estava a favor dos garotos. Desde a época se dedicara ao conserto das armaduras, e ele era o único no mundo que conhecia esta técnica. Cheguei ali quase junto com os garotos.

-- Será que minha armadura também poderia ser restaurada, Cavaleiro de Áries? Vim para ajudar a salvar Saori, acho que também preciso de mais proteção contra Cavaleiros tão poderosos.

-- Você é uma Amazona? Acha que está preparada o bastante para enfrentar os Cavaleiros de ouro? – pergunta Mu.

-- Talvez mais do que nós. – diz Hyoga com um sorriso brincalhão – Pois se enfrentou ao nosso lado os Cavaleiros de prata. Mesmo não tendo se apresentado, sei que tem poder de sobra.

Embora não se visse o meu rosto, tenho certeza de que, por trás da máscara, fiquei corada como o fogo. Podia sentir o arrepio que me subia pela espinha. Nunca esperei um elogio desses de Hyoga, e menos ainda que eu me envergonharia tanto com isso.  
-

- Nesse caso, ponha sua armadura no chão que eu a restaurarei junto com as demais. – aceita Mu.

A restauração demora cerca de uma hora, nesse tempo, percebemos um enorme relógio zodiacal, com uma chama acesa em cada um dos doze signos. A de Áries já quase se extinguia:

-- Então é isso... – concluí – Temos doze horas para atravessar, antes que Saori morra.

Quando voltamos, Mu já havia terminado o concerto, e nos devolveu as armaduras. Ao vesti-las, sentimos seu poder aumentado, uma vida renascida e um brilho magnífico emanava delas. O Cavaleiro de Áries ainda nos explicou sobre o sétimo sentido, o cosmo supremo que os Cavaleiros de ouro dominam e que teríamos de alcançar caso quiséssemos ter chances de lutar contra eles.

--


	23. Chapter 22

**A casa de Touro:**

Entrando na segunda casa somos logo recebidos por uma resistente parede. Era Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro de Touro, que não nos deixaria passar. Porém ele não assumia posição de combate, parecia atacar e defender na mesma postura, derrubando Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e eu. Apenas Seiya fica de pé e, depois de muita luta e de ficar quase inconsciente, consegue atingir um golpe no Touro, fazendo-o recuar e ter que se apoiar nos joelhos. Ele se levanta mas, ao contrário do esperado, abre um largo sorriso e solta uma gargalhada:

-- Hahahaha!! Está bem, você foi o primeiro homem a conseguir me acertar dessa maneira, admito a derrota. Pode passar pela minha casa.

Neste momento os outros e eu estamos acordando. "Puxa, não achei que ele atacaria de cara assim, é sempre tão calmo! Já essa gargalhada, é mesmo o Aldebaran que conheci no Brasil." pensei, enquanto me levantava e abria um sorriso por trás da máscara. Porém Aldebaran tem uma estranha sensação quando passo ao seu lado: "Agüentou bem demais o meu impacto para uma garota. E esse cosmo, não me é estranho".

--


	24. Chapter 23

**A casa de Gêmeos:**

A terceira casa possuía um cosmo estranho, como se as trevas e a luz se mesclassem. Tentando passar por ela, não encontramos Cavaleiro algum, mas voltamos ao ponto de partida. Tentamos mais uma e outra vez, até que nos deparamos com duas casas de Gêmeos à frente, nossas expressões se encheram de espanto e só uma coisa que me vinha à mente: "Mas que droga é essa?". Resolvemos então nos separar, Shun, Hyoga e eu para um lado, Seiya e Shiryu para outro.

Chegando em um ponto da casa, o segundo grupo dá de frente com o que parecia um Cavaleiro, mas Shiryu, com os olhos machucados, sente que o inimigo está longe, e que tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Os dois atravessam ignorando a presença do adversário, ou quase isso, porque Seiya não conseguia acreditar no amigo, e teve de ser arrastado entre protestos desesperados.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, Hyoga tenta acertar por duas vezes o Cavaleiro, mas seu golpe volta contra si e ele desmaia. Shun alertara para o fato de suas correntes não estarem respondendo à presença do inimigo, o que mostrava que, embora parecesse uma idéia absurda, não havia Cavaleiro algum na nossa frente. Sabendo disso, eu tentei impedir que Hyoga continuasse a atacar, mas não fui rápida o bastante, e o golpe refletido também me acertou. Só Shun continua de pé, e enfrenta o inimigo. O Cavaleiro manda Hyoga para outra dimensão, Shun se salva por causa das correntes, e eu consigo voltar por causa do meu amuleto, mas quando isso acontece, Shun já havia vencido o oponente. Com a corrente, ele liberara a "Onda Relâmpago", que atravessa dimensões e quantos anos luz forem precisos para encontrar o inimigo. Ele acerta o Grande Mestre, que estava meditando, ou seja, se concentrado em mandar as ilusões para a casa de Gêmeos. Como Shun quebrou sua concentração, Hyoga volta para esse mundo, lançado algumas casas a frente.

Na sua frente aparece uma silhueta bastante conhecida, um homem altivo, magro, de cabelos escuros e longos.

-- Mestre Camus?! Eu... Estou na casa de Aquário...?

-- Não Hyoga, Aquário é bem mais à frente, esta é a casa de Libra.

-- Libra... É a casa do mestre de Shiryu.

-- Sim, mas ele não está aqui, teve de ficar nos Cinco Picos. Eu vim aqui para detê-lo, antes que outro Cavaleiro o faça.

-- Mas Camus, temos que ajudar a Saori...

-- Sabe muito bem que ela desafiou o Grande Mestre e Atena.

Antes que possa tentar explicar, Camus o ataca, eles lutam, mas Hyoga não é páreo para nosso mestre, e é atirado ao chão.  
O discípulo tenta se levantar, e se depara com um Camus que se concentra num lugar longínquo, seu poder atravessa milhares de quilômetros, até o mar da Sibéria, afundando para o mais profundo abismo um certo navio naufragado. Era este o navio de Natássia, mãe de Hyoga, e ele nunca mais o alcançaria. Tentava, com isso, fazer o rapaz despertar para o sétimo sentido, o cosmo final, e ser forte o bastante para vencê-lo. Ainda assim, Hyoga não consegue atacá-lo, e também não consegue se esquecer da mãe, como Camus o tenta fazer, e isto o leva a derrota.

Após utilizar seu mais poderoso ataque, a "Execução Aurora" Camus, produzindo um frio gigantesco, prende seu discípulo no "Esquife de Gelo", tão resistente que não derreteria jamais, e nem os Cavaleiros de ouro unidos seriam capazes de destruir. Em um último momento, Hyoga parece conformar-se com a morte, e seu cosmo dá adeus aos amigos.

Os outros Cavaleiros sentem o cosmo de Hyoga se esvair, em algum lugar adiante de onde estão. Shun e eu estávamos nas escadas, em direção a Câncer. Quando senti a última chama de seu cosmo, meu coração se apertou, alguns passos à frente de Andrômeda, com a cabeça e a voz baixas, não pude conter as palavras que me vieram na garganta:

-- Hyoga, o que está fazendo? Você não pode desistir, pensei que seria um grande guerreiro... Eu não entendo, você é um covarde...

-- Você está bem Amazona? Parece até que o conhece... – a voz de Andrômeda me trouxe de volta à realidade.

-- Estou bem Andrômeda, não se preocupe, temos que continuar.

Apressamos o passo, na esperança de encontrar Hyoga em alguma das casas seguintes. "Ela não chama nenhum de nós pelo nome. Estranho...". Pensa Shun. Mal sabia ele quantas lágrimas escorriam por trás da máscara.

--


	25. Chapter 24

**A casa de Câncer:**

Foi difícil de acreditar que a quarta casa fosse um dos templos de um Cavaleiro de Atena. Era escura, com uma energia negativa terrivelmente ameaçadora. Quando olha em volta Seiya perde a voz, estava arrepiado, as paredes, o chão e o teto eram cobertos de cabeças mortas, com expressões de medo, sofrimento, angústia e até raiva. Havia até cabeças de crianças. Do fundo do salão principal os dois ouviram uma forte voz se dirigindo a eles:

-- O que acham da decoração, Cavaleiros de bronze? Essas são minhas medalhas, a demonstração de meu poder. São as pessoas que matei em nome da justiça. É por causa dessas cabeças que me chamam de... Máscara da Morte.

Ao dizer seu nome sua imagem aparece na luz, revoltosos cabelos anis e olhos de pura maldade, trazia nos lábios um amedrontador sorriso de sarcasmo.

-- De que diabos está falando? – retruca Shiryu, indignado – Que justiça é essa que exibe cabeças de pessoas como troféu, mostrando seu sofrimento, que mata crianças inocentes?

-- E você pensa que é quem para falar assim? Crianças como vocês não deviam nem pisar em território de um Cavaleiro de ouro, é de se espantar que continuem vivos?

-- Acho melhor não subestimar a gente, Máscara da Morte, não somos crianças. – diz Seiya, com sua confiança de sempre.

-- Você vai pagar por seus crimes, vamos lhe mostrar a verdadeira justiça! – completa Shiryu.

-- Hum! A justiça tem diferentes conotações dependendo da época, o que se acha crime hoje será justiça amanhã. O Grande Mestre será o justo, mesmo que pensem que o que ele fez foi errado. Só através da força se faz justiça.

-- Então você sempre soube sobre o Grande Mestre! Pois saiba que a justiça não muda, o mal sempre foi e sempre será o mal. – responde firmemente Shiryu, e para Seiya – Temos pouco tempo para ajudar a Saori, siga em frente que eu me encarrego de Máscara da Morte!

Seiya segue caminho. Shiryu não tem muitas dificuldades no combate corpo a corpo, suas técnicas de luta são muito apuradas, mas o Cavaleiro de Câncer era capaz de abrir a passagem para o mundo dos mortos, para onde manda o Dragão. Quando acordou, sua visão estava normal, ele podia enxergar perfeitamente, pois era seu espírito e não o corpo. Avistou a encosta de Yomotsu, onde fica o abismo da morte, de onde as almas jamais podem voltar depois de atingi-lo. Junto com infinitos outros vultos, Hyoga se dirigia para lá. Tentou chamá-lo, mas o amigo não poderia ouvi-lo, porém o espírito de Saori, que também estava lá, pôde e o trouxe de volta.

O Cavaleiro de ouro insiste no golpe, as "Ondas do Inferno", Shiryu já estava muito debilitado pelos ataques, que atingiam mais o cosmo que o corpo. Desta vez o inimigo o acompanhou até o outro lado para acabar pessoalmente com ele, mas algo incomodava Máscara da Morte quando este estava prestes a atirar Shiryu no abismo, uma energia vinda de longe. Era Shunrey, que rezava na beira da cachoeira de Rozan, dando-lhe animo. Isso deixa Máscara da Morte furioso e, com um golpe de telecinese, ele atira a menina na cascata.

É a gota d'água, Shiryu jamais sentira tanta raiva quanto agora, sentia que a garota morreria por causa de seu adversário, ela que era tão importante para o Cavaleiro de bronze. Shiryu intensifica seu cosmo ao máximo e vai para cima do inimigo, desferindo golpes poderosíssimos, despejando toda sua fúria contra Câncer, mas a armadura dourada o protege de qualquer ataque. Deixando Máscara da Morte boquiaberto a armadura, por vontade própria, não aceita mais ser vestida por alguém que luta apenas para matar, e abandona o corpo do Cavaleiro. Shiryu, porém, só aceita lutar em igualdade e também tira sua armadura. Agora ambos só dependem de seus cosmos.

-- Idiota! – diz Máscara da Morte ferino – Você acaba de perder sua última chance de vencer. Meu cosmo ainda é de um Cavaleiro de ouro.

Mas contrariando as expectativas, Shiryu eleva ao máximo seu cosmo, e atinge o sétimo sentido.

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO"!!

Com esse golpe, o cavaleiro de Câncer é lançado no abismo da morte, e o espírito de Shiryu volta para seu corpo. É quando Shun e eu estamos chegando na casa de Câncer. O Dragão percebe, olhando em volta, que todas as cabeças sumiram. Ele logo pensa em Shunrey, mas seu mestre envia seu cosmo dos Cinco Picos, acalmando o discípulo com a notícia de que a garota está a salvo.

-- Agora esta pode ser novamente uma casa digna de proteger Atena. – diz Shiryu. Foi quando percebemos que ele olhava diretamente para nós, o Cavaleiro do Dragão voltara a enxergar. Ao elevar seu cosmo ao máximo, fizera um milagre. Agora seguiríamos juntos ao encontro de Seiya para a casa seguinte.

--


	26. Chapter 25

**A casa de Leão:**

Seiya chega á casa de leão esperando poder passar sem problemas, pois o guardião é Aiolia, que jurara fidelidade à Atena no Japão. Porém o Cavaleiro está diferente, não dá ouvidos a Seiya e o ataca impiedosamente. Com muito esforço e já muito ferido, o Cavaleiro de bronze concentra toda sua força, consegue evitar os golpes à velocidade da luz, e ainda acertar o Leão.

Isso deixa o garoto numa situação terrivelmente pior, ao se levantar, Aiolia parece sedento de sangue, com um olhar demoníaco, como se não fosse humano. Ele estava sob o efeito do "Satã Imperial", golpe aplicado pelo Grande Mestre quando o Cavaleiro fora falar com ele. A técnica só era usada pelos Grandes Mestres e dominava a mente do oponente. Aiolia é uma máquina assassina, que só voltaria ao normal quando matasse alguém, no caso, Seiya.

Cássius sabia disso, sabia também que sua mestra, Shina, correria até a casa de Leão para tentar salvar Seiya, que estava disposta a morrer. Ele então a golpeia, deixando-a inconsciente e vai em seu lugar. O homem se sacrifica por Seiya, que tanto odeia, para salvar Shina, a quem amava. Pégaso junta suas forças e ataca novamente.

Ao se levantar, era novamente o Aiolia de antes. Nesse momento Shiryu, Shun e eu chegamos ao lugar. Cássius está morto, e Seiya com uma perna quebrada. Aiolia o cura com seu cosmo, os acontecimentos são esclarecidos e o Cavaleiro dourado nos adverte sobre nosso próximo inimigo, Shaka, o homem mais próximo dos Deuses. Diz que, em hipótese alguma, devíamos deixá-lo abrir os olhos. Depois de ouvi-lo com atenção, seguimos para a casa de Virgem.

--


	27. Chapter 26

**A casa de Virgem:**

A sexta casa possui um cosmo muito estranho, é algo poderosíssimo, porém cheio de calma e equilíbrio. Logo adiante encontramos o Cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka, sobre um tipo de altar, em forma de uma enorme flor de lótus. Estava em posição de meditação, e parecia não se importar com nossa presença.

Seiya avança para o Cavaleiro antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar o apelo: "Vai com calma Pégaso!". No mesmo instante Shaka, sem mover um dedo, nem sequer mudar a expressão, lança Seiya longe com um raio de luz. Shiryu e Shun também tentam atacar, mas o resultado é o mesmo. Vendo todo aquele poder, pensei: "Como pode um homem com tanto poder, vestindo uma armadura de ouro, lutar do lado do Grande Mestre, a encarnação do mal, o mesmo que mandou me matarem quando eu era criança?".

-- Por quem você luta, Shaka? – perguntei.

-- Ora, mas que pergunta... Não vê que sou um Cavaleiro de ouro do Santuário? É claro que luto por Atena e pela justiça.

-- Então deve nos deixar passar, pois é por ela que estamos aqui.

-- Insolente! Estão aqui por uma Atena impostora, vocês são demônios que querem destruir a verdadeira Atena, mas isso eu não vou permitir.

Dizendo essas palavras, Shaka me lança a metros de distância, antes que eu possa tentar argumentar. Parecia tudo perdido, mas Ikki, a Ave Fênix, surge para nos ajudar. Mesmo assim, parece que nada impedirá a vitória de Shaka, por mais que tente, os golpes de Ikki sequer fazem o adversário se mover do lugar. O Cavaleiro de bronze mostra o quanto é forte, resistindo ao "Círculo das Seis Existências", que deveria mandá-lo ao inferno, ao mundo dos demônios, o das bestas, das chacinas, dos homens, ou ao céu. Este último seria o melhor deles, porém de onde é mais fácil cair no inferno, com um simples pensamento. Tal resistência força Shaka a abrir os olhos, liberando um cosmo de um poder jamais visto, é o "Tesouro do Céu", uma técnica que reúne ataque e defesa e que retira cada um dos cinco sentidos do adversário.

Nesse momento, eu, Shun e os outros despertamos. O irmão de Ikki tenta tomar partido na luta, mas Fênix quer lutar até o fim. Impede Andrômeda falando diretamente com seu cosmo. Shaka lhe tira também o sexto sentido, que o mantém de pé, mas é exatamente o que Ikki queria: Assim como Shaka libera um cosmo gigantesco por se privar propositalmente da visão, Ikki pôde liberar o sétimo sentido depois de ser privado propositalmente dos seis sentidos. Com o seu cosmo elevado ao máximo, Fênix se lança ao espaço com Shaka, fazendo com que os dois se desintegrem. Sobra apenas a armadura de Virgem.

Mesmo com o coração partido pela perda do irmão, Shun segue para Libra com os amigos. Ele promete a Ikki que lutará até o fim como um homem de verdade e continua o caminho com orgulho de ser o irmão da Ave fênix.

--


	28. Chapter 27

**A casa de Libra:**

Chegando à sétima casa nos deparamos com um imenso bloco de gelo no caminho. Era o esquife onde Camus aprisionara Hyoga. Vendo aquilo, só pude pensar nas duras palavras que dissera antes: "Hyoga, como pude dizer aquilo? Esse gelo, que nenhum ataque de seus amigos consegue destruir, só pode ter sido feito pelo nosso mestre, Camus de Aquário. Você não foi capaz de lutar contra seu próprio mestre, não é? Eu também não seria. Me perdoe...".

"Por que? Por que falo o que não quero quando as coisas ficam difíceis? Por que falo essas coisas sem pensar? Será que estou tentando esconder alguma coisa? De mim mesma? Mas por que eu esconderia algo de mim mesma? Sempre que ajo desse jeito, acabo com esse profundo arrependimento...". Meu coração doía, pensei que nunca mais veria o sorriso ou ouviria a voz de Hyoga, e isso me causava uma imensa vontade de cair em prantos, um desespero que me consumia por dentro.

Uma pequena vibração chega a nós, vinda do esquife. Hyoga ainda estava vivo, mas não tínhamos idéia de como tirá-lo de lá. Eu não dizia uma palavra, permaneci de punhos serrados, olhando para o rosto de meu amigo, que estava perto da morte, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Shun me observava discretamente, sabia o quanto eu estava agitada embora tentasse conter meus sentimentos. Não sei que habilidade era essa, mas ele sabia exatamente como me sentia, talvez por isso nos tornamos tão amigos depois.

O chão emana brilho, é uma luz dourada que vem de baixo do piso, de onde surge a armadura de ouro de Libra.

-- Mas como? – diz Seiya – porque essa armadura apareceu aqui?

-- É a armadura do meu mestre – responde Shiryu – ele a mandou para salvarmos Hyoga. Muito obrigado, Mestre Ancião!

A armadura de Libra é aquela vestida pelo Cavaleiro com maior senso de justiça, ela leva seis tipos de armas, todas aos pares, o que quer dizer que há uma para cada Cavaleiro de ouro. Elas são a barra dupla, a barra tripla, o escudo, a tonfá, o tridente e a espada. Atena não gosta de armas, pois elas seriam uma forma injusta de se chegar à vitória, portanto seus Cavaleiros devem lutar apenas com seus corpos, de forma correta e honrada. Mas quando o Cavaleiro de Libra julga que elas sejam necessárias, então as armas são distribuídas entre os Cavaleiros.

Shiryu deve escolher a arma certa para destruir o esquife sem machucar Hyoga, o que me deixava ainda mais apreensiva do que já estava. Mas me aliviei quando, usando a espada, ele transforma em pedaços o bloco de gelo, sem causar um arranhão no Cisne. Hyoga está quase morto, alguém teria de cuidar dele, mas o tempo é curto. Shun então se oferece para ficar. Seiya e Shiryu seguem para Escorpião, enquanto eu ainda fico para trás.

-- O que houve, por que não os segue? – pergunta Shun.

-- Sabe Andrômeda, você é o mais sensível dos Cavaleiros, por isso percebeu algo a meu respeito, tenho que deixar isso com Hyoga,vai protegê-lo.

Coloquei no pulso de Hyoga o amuleto do Tigre. Ao vê-lo brilhar em minha mão, Shun logo o reconhece, e percebe quem eu era, mas desapareci no caminho para a casa seguinte, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

--


	29. Chapter 28

**A casa de Escorpião:**

Esta foi a casa onde eu teria de me superar, foi também a mais difícil para mim. Seiya e Shiryu chegaram um pouco antes, pois eu ficara para deixar meu amuleto com Hyoga. Meus amigos foram paralisados pelo Cavaleiro de ouro e atirados ao chão logo em seguida. Quando cheguei, estavam caídos.

-- Mas o que é isto? – diz surpreso o Escorpião. – Até uma garota está desafiando o Santuário e se atreve a tentar passar pelas doze casas? Pois saiba que não terei piedade de traidor algum. Sentirá o poder de Milo de Escorpião.

O nome proferido me deixa simplesmente parada, sem reação por um momento. Estava em completo estado de choque. As palavras custaram a sair de minha boca.

-- Mi... Milo?! – dei alguns passos à frente de Seiya e Shiryu. – Disse... Que seu nome é Milo?

-- Sim. Qual é o motivo da surpresa? Por acaso causa-lhe medo o meu nome? Hum... Se sabe quem sou, deve saber que não há chances para você.

-- Pelo contrário. – e para meus companheiros – Pégaso, Dragão, deixem isso comigo, sigam para a casa de Sagitário.

-- Mas não podemos deixá-la sozinha...

-- E você lá tem tempo de dar uma de cavalheiro, Pégaso? Vá em frente e não olhe para trás! Confie em mim. – essas últimas palavras eu disse com completa confiança, como se finalmente eu fosse quem realmente devesse ser.

Com essas palavras, os dois seguem. Um ataque rápido meu e Milo se esquiva, abrindo caminho.

-- Muito bem...Você é rápida, e corajosa também. Mas não pense que conseguiram passar, fui eu que permiti. Não esperava tanta energia e ousadia de uma garota, acho que vai ser divertido lutar com você. Quanto àqueles dois, jamais passarão pelas casas que estão adiante. Agora...Posso saber quem é?

-- Primeiro me diga Milo: Desde quando vem sendo enganado?

-- Como?

Era este o momento que esperava durante toda a minha vida, agora podia revelar quem eu realmente era. Diante dos olhos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião eu me calei e tirei a máscara, mostrando meu rosto.

-- Que diabos está fazendo garota? Não sabe que...

-- Sei muito bem o que significa ou não o meu ato. Se você é o mesmo Milo que eu penso que é, irá me ouvir. Não somos traidores. Atena está conosco, é Saori Kido, a jovem que está na primeira casa com uma flecha de ouro cravada no coração. Temos que chegar ao Grande Mestre para que ele a salve, portanto me deixe passar e nos ajude, convença os outros Cavaleiros de ouro da nossa missão, Shaka e Ikki já morreram em vão, e também Cássius!

-- Nunca ouvi tanta besteira. Pensa que vou acreditar nisso? A garota que está com vocês é uma impostora, não deixarei que passe daqui!

Ele me ataca com a "Agulha Escarlate", num movimento mais rápido que a luz. Era apenas como o furo de uma agulha, mas a dor era imensa, todo o veneno do Escorpião corria pelo meu corpo, e me queimava como as próprias chamas do inferno. Eu me levantei apesar da dor, e ainda tentei convencê-lo:

-- Quando se tornou Cavaleiro, Milo? Foi depois que me pôs nas costas de Shot, e o mandou para a floresta para me salvar?

Os olhos de Milo se enchem de surpresa. "Como é possível?".

-- O que...? Quem é você? Como sabe do meu passado?

-- Então é você mesmo... – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Milo, meu irmão que tanto sonhei reencontrar, você é um Cavaleiro!

-- Minha irmã, viva? Não é possível... Não! Minha irmã não lutaria do lado de traidores! Você é tão impostora quanto a Atena que diz proteger!

-- Do que está falando? Milo, você está sendo enganado, me escuta...

-- Cale a boca! Eu procurei desesperadamente por minha irmã naquela noite e não a achei. Ela nunca sobreviveria sozinha, Nala está morta! E você também estará... "Agulha Escarlate!!"

A raiva tomou conta de seus olhos, e o golpe ganhou uma força muito maior do que antes, nem tive tempo de tentar falar. Não podia me conformar, meu irmão não acreditar mim!? Doía-me tanto essa idéia, mas... Parecia que o único jeito era vencê-lo em combate. Mesmo com o coração se despedaçando, levantei-me para lutar.

As "Agulhas Escarlates", porém, eram rápidas demais. Cada golpe, correspondendo a uma das 15 estrelas da constelação de Escorpião, feria-me não só o corpo, que já quase não tinha forças, mas o mais fundo de minha alma.

-- Saiba, garota, que até hoje, quem sobreviveu a nove ou dez das minhas agulhas, foi porque se rendeu. A 15ª corresponde à Antares, o local do coração do Escorpião na constelação. É a de maior brilho e, se a receber, com certeza morrerá. Mas não chegará a tanto, eu garanto.

De nada adiantou acertar-lhe um golpe, ele era resistente, e eu já não tinha forças. Além disso, por mais ágil que fosse, não tinha como me esquivar de seus ataques. Ele, por sua vez, teve a surpresa de me ver levantar e tentar atacá-lo mesmo depois de 14 de seus golpes, e com a hemorragia que causavam.

-- Como pode ter tanta força? Além de ser uma garota, quase uma criança, é uma Amazona de bronze.

Ele prepara seu último ataque, mas ao cruzar o olhar diretamente com o meu, parece hesitar, não consegue desferir a Antares, e seu cosmo vacila.

-- Pare com isso e renda-se, eu não quero machucá-la mais. Você está perdendo os cinco sentidos, mas se rendendo eles voltarão em algum tempo.

-- Saiba, Milo, que não vou me render... e viver... enquanto os rapazes se arriscam nesta missão. Atena está morrendo, e eu prometi salvá-la... Eu também não quero te machucar... porque você é meu irmão, mesmo que não acredite. Mas não tenho mais escolha... Tenho que te abrir os olhos...

Juntei as últimas forças e me ergui mais uma vez. Mesmo com o sangue escorrendo-me pelo corpo, tomei posição de luta, enquanto Milo, paralisado pela surpresa, pensava: "Mas de onde vem esse cosmo absurdo? A garota está atingindo o sétimo sentido, não é possível! Será que o que ela diz é verdade, seria mesmo a...?" Ele balança a cabeça, incrédulo. "Não, Saori Kido é uma impostora, e Nala... está morta!" Segurava ao último as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

Meus punhos se cruzam na altura dos quadris, as garras crescem em cosmo no lugar das unhas e as mãos se erguem, ainda cruzadas, acima da cabeça. Posso sentir o poder do sétimo sentido em meu corpo, e as ondas de energia, numa névoa alaranjada, contornando-me dos pés à cabeça. Enquanto isso, Milo assume novamente a posição da Antares, com o cosmo vermelho e o aguilhão rubro em seu indicador, está disposto a acabar comigo.

-- Está bem, garota. Se é o que quer, então venha, e será morta como uma verdadeira Amazona, numa luta justa!

Os ataques são simultâneos, um rápido e forte brilho se espalha no ar.

-- "AGULHA ESCARLATE, ANTARES!!"

-- "TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!!"

Abri mão do meu golpe mais poderoso, escondido durante todo aquele tempo. A Antares me atinge em cheio, atravessando meu ataque, mas uma expansão ainda maior de meu cosmo leva minha tempestade até Milo que, sem reação, é lançado com força contra o pilar, e tem sua armadura trincada. Caí quase morta, Milo tenta se levantar, mas sente-se fraco e cai novamente sobre os joelhos. Ao olhar para sua armadura, percebe que os pontos correspondentes às estrelas de Escorpião estão trincados. "Não acredito! Meus pontos vitais foram atingidos. Como foi que ela...? Aquela tempestade parecia repleta de meteoritos pontiagudos, como presas de um carnívoro. Foram eles que me atingiram, na velocidade da luz! Eu sobrevivi graças à armadura de ouro. Mesmo assim, ela foi trincada. Então eu perdi!? Ainda assim, senti seu cosmo se conter no último instante, depois da expansão total..."

Quando olha novamente para mim vê que, mesmo sangrando muito, tentava me levantar. Pensa na possibilidade de eu estar dizendo a verdade e corre até mim. Ele me toma nos braços e eu ainda fito seus olhos.

-- Seus... Olhos!

-- São iguais... Aos de gato?

O olhar surpreso de quem finalmente é trazido à realidade toma conta de sua expressão. Um vulto surge na entrada da casa:

-- Nala! – é Hyoga, com Shun inconsciente nos braços.

-- Nala!? Está mesmo viva? Você não mentia? – resmunga o Escorpião.

-- Desgraçado, vou vingá-la! Prepare-se Cavaleiro!

Mas Milo não reage, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e Hyoga se detém.

-- Que foi que eu fiz? Eu estava mesmo cego! – suas lágrimas escorriam e respingavam em minha face. Embora muito enfraquecida, pude senti-las, eram lágrimas repletas do mais puro e intenso arrependimento.

-- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Hyoga confuso.

-- Escute Cisne, siga em frente, agora que sei a verdade, não o deterei. Acho que ainda posso salvar minha irmã. Mas saiba, se Camus o prendeu naquele esquife de gelo, foi porque pensou que, por mais que fosse forte, você, como Cavaleiro de bronze, jamais alcançaria o sétimo sentido, e com certeza seria morto. Por isso ele o congelou, você poderia voltar à vida cedo ou tarde. Seu mestre não queria que você morresse.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Hyoga entende a atitude do mestre, pega Shun nos braços e segue ao encontro de seus amigos, mas algo é certo: ele jamais concordaria em ser poupado. "Se deixá-la morrer, eu voltarei para vingá-la!" Foram suas únicas palavras. "Se a deixar morrer, eu mesmo te deixo vingá-la", pensou meu irmão "Com todo o prazer".

Milo pressiona minha circulação, próximo ao coração, parando a hemorragia. Mesmo assim, eu estava muito ferida, e permaneci inconsciente. "Nala..., será que, um dia, poderá me desculpar?".

--

_Nala: Nhaaaa... Aniki... Q maldade num acreditar em mim..._

_Milo: Desculpa!! T.T Eu achei q ñ era vc... Eu... Eu..._

_Hyoga: Quase matou ela... Seu doido ¬¬_

_Milo: Cala a boca, pato de banheira._

_Hyoga: Como é que é...?_

_Milo: O q vc ouviu... Quer encarar...?_

_Nala: Parem vcs dois!! Q coisa..._

_Milo: Tá defendendo esse pato?! O q vc vê nele afinal?_

_Hyoga: Como assim? O q eu fiz de errado??_

_Milo: Quer mesmo a resposta...?_

_Nala: Chega! Hehehe... º Bom... Gente... Espero q tenham gostado do cap. A minha luta c/ Milo certamente foi muito difícil, mas nós dois superamos, né? Então... Até semana q vam c/ mais capítulos da Batalha das Doze casas. ;)_


	30. Chapter 29

**A casa de Sagitário:**

Seiya e Shiryu sobem as escadas rumo à nona casa. Lá embaixo, onde se encontra Saori, os outros cinco Cavaleiros de bronze que também participaram da Guerra Galáctica, vieram para ajudar a protegê-la. Tatsumi, seu mordomo e protetor, pergunta por um dos rapazes, que ele havia mandado para o jato com o qual Saori viera ao Santuário. Logo o homem esperado chega, trazendo o báculo de Saori, Tatsumi o põe nas mãos da jovem. Como que se comunicando, o cetro brilha, e atrai para perto a armadura dourada de Sagitário, mas ela não fica por muito tempo, desaparece logo depois como uma estrela subindo ao céu.

Das escadarias entre Escorpião e Sagitário, Seiya e Shiryu vêm um brilho no céu, que desaparece na casa zodiacal à frente.

-- Veja Shiryu! O que é aquilo?

-- Parece uma estrela cadente, e desapareceu na casa de Sagitário!

Chegando à nona casa eles encontram, no pátio central, a armadura de Sagitário. "Então foi ela que vimos descer aqui como um raio!" pensam. Mas há algo estranho neste lugar: a casa não tem saída em lado nenhum. Seiya está passando pela frente da armadura quando algo ainda mais estranho acontece: ela segue os passos do Cavaleiro, de modo a manter a flecha dourada sempre apontada para ele. O garoto está espantado, tanto quanto Shiryu e, de repente, a flecha é liberada. Quase atinge o coração do Pégaso, mas fica cravada na parede, entre o seu peito e o braço esquerdo.

-- Mas o que aconteceu? Até hoje esta armadura só quis me proteger! Porque agora ela me ataca?

-- Não fique aí parado Seiya! – grita Shiryu, ao mesmo tempo em que um brilho dourado surge da parede onde a flecha estava.

Numa fração de segundo, Seiya salta para o lado e um pedaço da camada superficial da parede se desprende numa pequena explosão. Sob ela estão palavras escritas em grego, as quais Seiya traduz: "Aos Cavaleiros que aqui chegarem, eu lhes confio Atena. Aiolos".

-- É o testamento de Aiolos! – afirma uma voz, na entrada do salão.

Hyoga, que acabara de chegar da casa anterior, ouvira a tradução de seu amigo. Shun havia acordado, com o barulho das pedras desprendendo-se da parede. Shiryu se lembra de um provérbio chinês, dito a ele por seu mestre: "Confiar o filho a um estranho antes de partir". Ele explica:

-- Um homem prestes a morrer é capaz de deixar aquilo que lhe é mais valioso a um homem em quem deposita sua confiança.

-- Então Aiolos está nos confiando o que tinha de mais importante, Atena! – diz Seiya.

-- E ele nem sabia quando viríamos... Ou mesmo se viríamos. – diz Hyoga. – Ele nos esperou por todos esses anos.

-- Aiolos nos reconheceu como homens de verdade! – conclui Shun.

Lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos dos quatro rapazes. Era uma emoção que eles não conseguiam controlar, e que renovava suas forças para continuar a jornada das Doze Casas. Outra pequena explosão abriu caminho para as escadarias que levariam ao próximo templo. Naquele momento, fitando o horizonte onde o sol se punha, eles todos juraram ao espírito de Aiolos que protegeriam Atena com suas vidas.

Antes de continuarem o caminho, porém, havia algo mais que os preocupava. Seiya se vira para Hyoga, perguntando:

-- E a Amazona? Ela estava lutando contra Milo, em Escorpião.

-- Sim. Parece que a luta foi terrível e, de acordo com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, ele foi vencido, que sobreviveu graças à armadura de ouro. Mas a garota foi gravemente ferida. Ao que parece, ela conseguiu fazê-lo acreditar em nós, e ele tentará salvá-la, mas acho que ela não poderá continuar lutando ao nosso lado.

-- É realmente uma garota de muita coragem. – diz Shiryu. – De onde será que vem toda essa força e coragem...?

Eles seguem para a casa seguinte, Capricórnio, mas Hyoga se detém, olhando para o pulso e, só então, percebendo o amuleto deixado por mim. Ele olha para traz por um momento, com olhar preocupado, e continua o caminho.

--


	31. Chapter 30

**A casa de Capricórnio:**

Os quatro atravessam a décima casa até seu pátio central, parece que não há ninguém. Ali há uma belíssima estátua de Atena, entregando uma espada a um guerreiro. Seiya é o primeiro a perguntar pelo significado daquilo.

-- Dizem que, na era mitológica, o guerreiro mais fiel à Atena foi presenteado – explica Shiryu – recebendo das mãos da Deusa a espada lendária "Excalibur", que é capaz de cortar qualquer coisa que exista no mundo.

-- Isso quer dizer que o Cavaleiro dessa casa se considera o mais fiel à Atena? – pergunta Shun.

Com certeza isso era o que o monumento demonstrava, mas não havia tempo a perder, e eles seguiram caminho, chegando à saída da casa. Quando chegavam às escadarias e pensavam terem passado sem que houvesse Cavaleiro algum no templo, Shiryu sente algo vindo em sua direção. Numa fração de segundo, grita para os amigos:

-- Cuidado, saiam daqui!

Seiya, Shun e Hyoga saltam um enorme abismo aberto na terra, sabe-se lá como. Shun quase não alcança o outro lado, mas sua corrente o salva, Seiya a segura. Shiryu, porém, fica para trás. Quando surge o Cavaleiro dourado de Capricórnio, perguntando porque ficara, sua resposta é rápida e simples:

-- Se eu saltasse, todos morreríamos com seu segundo golpe.

-- Muito inteligente – diz o Cavaleiro, mostrando-se, imponente, com expressão séria – mas você se sacrificará por seus amigos... – o sotaque espanhol se sobressai nas frases em grego.

Era Shura, Cavaleiro que se dizia o mais fiel à Atena, e que se orgulhava de ter matado Aiolos, como castigo por tentar matar a Deusa quando bebê. Não adiantava dizer que eles foram enganados, que quem tentou assassiná-la foi o Grande Mestre, que Aiolos se sacrificou para salvá-la. Como todos os outros, achava que era tudo mentira, lutaria com todas as forças.

Seus braços e pernas eram afiados como aço, seu ataque era a Excalibur, representada em seu braço. Com ela, cortou como papel o poderoso escudo do Dragão, assim como toda a armadura de Shiryu. O "Cólera do Dragão" não tinha efeito e, sem a armadura, Shura logo descobriu seu ponto fraco, o mesmo responsável por sua quase morte quando lutou com Seiya no Torneio Galáctico: Para usar toda sua força, baixava por milésimos de segundo o punho esquerdo, deixando o coração desprotegido.

Mesmo sabendo que Shura o acertaria ali e o mataria, ele usa novamente seu golpe, com a intenção de inutilizar o braço direito do Cavaleiro quando este o atingisse. Ele consegue, mas, mesmo assim, Shura leva grande vantagem, com sua velocidade e força. Shiryu está muito debilitado.

O Dragão passa a lutar, não com as técnicas dos Cavaleiros, mas com as de "mãos vazias" que aprendera. Com golpes de artes marciais orientais, faz parar o golpe cortante de Shura sem ferir as mãos, desprotegidas da armadura. Capricórnio é obrigado a utilizar todos os seus artifícios, o golpe "Pedras Saltitantes" mostra que suas pernas são tão poderosas quanto os braços, e Shiryu é lançado contra a parede.

Ele precisa apelar para o último recurso, um golpe que seu mestre proibira: ao elevar o cosmo em estado crítico, Shiryu cria o "Último Dragão", capaz de destruir qualquer inimigo, mas que também levaria aquele que o usa à morte. Pela justiça e por Atena, Shiryu o usa, subindo aos céus em grande velocidade com Shura preso a si.

Finalmente o guardião da décima casa percebe que os Cavaleiros de bronze não mentiam. Ele matou aquele que dera a vida para salvar a infante Atena, treze anos antes, e agora se sente indigno de se dizer "o mais fiel à Deusa". Vestindo sua armadura em Shiryu, salva-o do atrito, empurrando-o de volta para a Terra. Em seu braço direito, como uma herança, deposita sua mais poderosa técnica, a "Excalibur".

--


	32. Chapter 31

**A casa de Aquário:**

Indo para Aquário os três garotos sentem o cosmo de Shiryu desaparecer. Teria morrido? Não há tempo, porém, pata lamentar a perda, Hyoga vê seu mestre à frente de seu templo, esperando os Cavaleiros. Diz aos outros para seguirem, queria lutar sozinho com seu mestre. Shun e Seiya entendem e vão para Peixes, sem que haja menor resistência por parte do Cavaleiro dourado.

-- Hyoga, por que saiu do esquife que lhe fiz para voltar a essa luta?

-- Mestre, eu não me interesso em renascer daqui a dezenas ou centenas de anos. O que me interessa é viver agora. Cheguei a amaldiçoar meu destino, mas hoje agradeço a Deus por me fazer nascer nesta época e caminhar ao lado dos meus amigos. Como poderia ficar parado enquanto os outros arriscam suas vidas? Se tiver de morrer, quero morrer lutando, como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro.

-- Muito bem, se é o que você quer, então eu cuidarei disso.

-- E eu mostrarei que tive um bom mestre, vencendo-o em combate.

Hyoga tenta atacar com o "Pó de Diamante" e com o "Trovão Aurora", mas ambos são golpes que ele aprendeu com o próprio Camus, são inúteis. Além disso, o frio que Hyoga produzia, apesar de extremamente potente, não era nada perto daquele que nosso mestre usava. Era o mais perto do zero absoluto, 273,15°C abaixo de zero. Mesmo assim, o Cisne se levanta depois do golpe mais poderoso do Cavaleiro de Aquário, a "Execução Aurora", deixando nosso mestre realmente surpreso. No segundo golpe, Hyoga está quase morto, e Camus o prende novamente no esquife de gelo, onde, desta vez, ele morreria.

Estando congelado, Camus chega a virar as costas, mas se volta novamente, percebendo meu amuleto no pulso do discípulo.  
O gelo começa a se romper por dentro, em resposta ao cosmo de Hyoga. "Impossível! O único jeito de quebrar o esquife é baixando a temperatura abaixo da dele, ao zero absoluto!" Hyoga se levanta com dificuldade, Camus não tem palavras, não é só pela grande capacidade do discípulo.

-- Nala está aqui? Então ela também quer derrubar o Grande Mestre...?

-- Ela... sabe que Atena está conosco. Nala... atingiu o sétimo sentido... mas está quase morta, depois de lutar contra o próprio irmão. E tudo... porque ele não queria acreditar nela. Mestre... isso… tem que parar.

-- Chega, Hyoga, você disse que me venceria, pois prove que é capaz!

Uma rajada de ar frio no limite da baixa temperatura vai em direção ao rapaz, que contra-ataca com o mesmo tipo de golpe. Ambos se anulam no meio do caminho, o frio do garoto era, agora, comparável ao de seu mestre. Mas a exaustão é tamanha, em contrapeso com sua determinação, que Hyoga não está mais consciente, ainda que continue liberando seu poder. A energia começa a se deslocar em sua direção, de cabeça baixa, sem que Camus possa ver seus olhos, o mestre pode perceber que ele está desmaiado, ainda que em pé. O poder dos dois, unido na esfera de energia, atingiria o rapaz por completo.

-- Hyoga! Acorde, a energia está indo em sua direção. Se não acordar será atingido! Está me ouvindo, Hyoga?!

Parece que Camus finalmente demonstra o quanto se preocupa com o discípulo, como um pai com seu filho. Hyoga finalmente responde, voltando a si e liberando ainda mais o seu cosmo. Os golpes são anulados, o garoto está exausto, e Camus continua de pé, nutrindo um certo contentamento com a capacidade que o rapaz acaba de demonstrar.

Prepara mais uma vez a "Execução Aurora", mas sua surpresa se completa quando Hyoga também o faz, reproduzindo fielmente a posição.

-- Hyoga, ficou louco, pensa que poderá reproduzir o meu golpe mais poderoso só porque produziu um frio como o meu e suportou este ataque duas vezes? É preciso mais que isso!

Mas Hyoga está irredutível. Contrariando expectativas, dois golpes igualmente poderosos são lançados. O brilho gélido no ar consome tudo, o chão, as pilastras, a armadura dourada, os dois guerreiros, tudo está congelado. A névoa branca envolve a ambos, ainda de pé, pouco depois do impacto.

Camus conseguira levar seu discípulo até o sétimo sentido, e ensinar-lhe tudo o que sabia, a custo da própria vida. Camus, o mestre de Hyoga… O meu mestre, por quem fui acolhida e criada, e a quem devíamos tudo o que sabíamos, estava morto. Logo em seguida, o Cisne também cai. Ambos estão cercados de puro gelo, criado pelo frio do zero absoluto.

Na casa de Escorpião, deitada na cama de Milo, recobrei, de repente, a consciência, sentindo os cosmos de meu amigo e de meu mestre se apagarem.

-- Hyoga... Mestre Camus...

Foram as únicas palavras que consegui pronunciar, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Milo também sentiu, olhando para mim disse:

-- Nala, irmãzinha, descanse, seus amigos vão conseguir, você já fez o bastante.

-- Não... Posso.

Sabendo que eu tentaria continuar, usa a barreira, me imobilizando e fazendo-me voltar à inconsciência, sem me ferir mais do que já estava.

--


	33. Chapter 32

**A casa de Peixes:**

Indo para a última casa, Shun e Seiya sentem o cosmo de Hyoga também desaparecer, mais um amigo, e eles não podiam parar, as doze horas estavam se esgotando. Shun pede a Seiya que siga em frente, enquanto ele enfrentaria o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Depois de hesitar, o garoto aceita, e passa direto pelo guardião do templo. Este, porém, está confiante de que o rapaz não chegue ao seu destino, seria morto pelas rosas envenenadas que encontraria no caminho.

Shun tinha algo mais em mente em querer lutar contra ele: Afrodite, dito o mais belo dos Cavaleiros de Atena, teria invadido e destruído a Ilha de Andrômeda, onde o garoto foi treinado, e que era um segundo lar para ele. June, sua amiga, estaria entre os poucos sobreviventes. Seu mestre, Albion de Cefeu, fora morto por este Cavaleiro de ouro, quando ele e Milo foram até lá, enviados pelo Grande Mestre para destruir a ilha. Apesar de tentar estar neutro no que diz respeito a Saori Kido, um dos renegados, Shun, fora treinado lá. Então os habitantes da ilha seriam traidores aos olhos do Mestre.

Longos cabelos rebeldes até os quadris, de um azul claro como o céu, olhos também azuis, vangloriando-se de sua estonteante beleza. Suas técnicas eram incrivelmente apuradas, assim como as de seu jovem adversário. Afrodite tenta seu principal ataque, as "Rosas Diabólicas Reais", que o matariam com o veneno dos espinhos e de seu perfume, não haveria dor ou sofrimento. Mas Shun não aceita extasiar-se e esperar a morte, está decidido a vencer.

Mesmo assim, Andrômeda é sensível o bastante para pedir que Peixes se arrependa do que fez, assim não precisariam lutar. É claro que é inútil, o segundo ataque não funciona, sendo barrado pela poderosa "Defesa Circular" das Correntes de Andrômeda. Shun tenta atacar, mas Afrodite também tem sua defesa, camuflando-se com suas rosas. A "Onda Relâmpago", porém, o encontra facilmente, deixando o Cavaleiro dourado repleto de surpresa.

A segunda tática de Afrodite, as "Rosas Piranhas", matam rapidamente, destruindo tudo o que encontram pelo caminho. Mas mesmo com as correntes e armadura despedaçadas, Shun se nega a aceitar a derrota, mesmo que o inimigo pense não haver nada que ele pudesse fazer sem suas principais armas.

Sob o olhar incrédulo do inimigo, o rapaz eleva seu cosmo a um nível absurdamente alto, decidido a usar um ataque direto, o mesmo que guardara e só demonstrara a seu mestre, a "Tempestade Nebulosa".

O ar se torna nebuloso, com uma corrente rósea que contorna todo o templo e dificulta os movimentos do inimigo. Afrodite ainda tenta seu último recurso, erguendo uma rosa branca, a "Rosa Sangrenta", que cravaria no coração de Shun e sugaria todo o seu sangue, até a morte. Isso, porém, não intimidou o Cavaleiro de bronze, que explodiu seu cosmo numa tempestade destrutiva que pôs fim ao dourado.

Do outro lado, incrédulo de que Shun chegaria a tanto, Afrodite libera sua rosa branca, que ultrapassa o ataque do garoto, fincando diretamente em seu coração. O rapaz sai vitorioso, mas cai sem consciência logo me seguida.

--


	34. Chapter 33

_Nala: Pois é... Acabaram as doze casas, mas não as complicações. Agora é q vem a pior parte, né?_

_Hyoga: Magina... Só o cara q explode galáxias tomado pelo lado negro da força... ''_

_Saga: Hei... Como assim... Não me faz lembrar disso..._

_Nala: Mas, Saga-sama... Faz parte da história..._

_Saga: Mas eu num gosto de lembrar das coisas q aconteceram por minha causa... T.T_

_Milo: Ora... Se quer se redimir eu dou um jeito :D_

_Saga: Cuma...? Oo_

_Nala: Milo... Suas agulhas de redenção são só na saga de Hades... º_

_Hyoga: Qta energia... ¬¬_

_Milo: Comé qui é? òo_

_Hyoga: Nada..._

_Nala: Hei vcs dois º Bom... Pra história, né gente? :P_

**O caminho para o Grande Mestre:**

Rosas vermelhas por todo o caminho, é o que Seiya encontra nas escadas que vão para o salão do Grande Mestre. Sem saber do perigo, ele avança, e logo começa a sentir o corpo adormecido, a mente lenta, a visão turva. Com todas as forças, ele tenta continuar, mas rende-se à inconsciência no mar de rosas. É quando Marin, sua mestra, o encontra caído e corre para ajudá-lo. Ela retira a máscara, capaz de anular o efeito de venenos, e coloca no rosto do Cavaleiro. Assim, ela o ajuda, ao mesmo tempo que põe em risco a própria vida. Levanta-o pelo braço, segurando pela cintura e o levando consigo escada acima, mas não conseguiria completar caminho.

Seiya recobra os sentidos percebendo que está sendo ajudado. A primeira pessoa em que pensa é em sua irmã, Seika, mas logo percebe que é Marin. "Seriam Marin e Seika a mesma pessoa?" – pensava.

-- Marin... O que está fazendo aqui?

-- Não fale, Seiya. Você precisa guardar sua energia, vou te levar o mais perto que puder da sala do Mestre, mas acho que não poderei chegar... As rosas são envenenadas, mas com a máscara você estará protegido.

-- O que ta havendo? Marin, você não ta assim só por causa das rosas...

-- Já disse para não falar! Você precisa chegar à sala do Mestre e salvar Atena... – Marin perde as forças, e cai em meio às rosas.

Seiya não aceitaria viver às custas da vida de uma mulher, quanto mais de sua mestra, ele tira a máscara e, de olhos fechados a coloca de volta no rosto da Amazona. Vira-se para as escadarias, reunindo forças e, com um golpe, destrói todas as rosas. Ainda olha para trás, pensando se Marin seria sua irmã.

Shina aparece em meio à escadaria, manda Seiya seguir logo o caminho, pois ela cuidaria de Marin. Ele corre em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre, para a batalha mais dura de todas.

Marin desperta ao lado de Shina, que pergunta onde estivera. Sumira por meses, desde que fora com os primeiros Cavaleiros de prata para o Japão.

-- Fui a Star Hill.

-- Star Hill?! Mas é impossível chegar lá, só é permitido ao Grande Mestre. É lá que eles fazem previsões através das estrelas. Ir até lá é suicídio!

-- Eu precisava constatar algo de que tinha suspeitas, e as confirmei. Quando entrei no templo, descobri o corpo do verdadeiro Grande Mestre do Santuário, morto a mais de dez anos.

-- Como é?! Mas se isso é verdade, quem está aí é um impostor! Então quem é esse que se passa por Grande Mestre?

--


	35. Chapter 34

**O Grande Mestre:**

Seiya força a pesada porta do salão, deparando-se finalmente com o Grande Mestre, de pé, à frente de seu assento.

-- Não esperava que chegasse tão longe, Seiya. Meus parabéns.

O Mestre tira a máscara, sob ela, seu rosto não aparentava maldade alguma. Os cabelos caíam-lhe elegantemente até abaixo da cintura, revoltados, de um azul escuro profundo, olhos do mesmo tom fitam o rapaz sem sinal de inimizade, com quase um metro e noventa, Seiya parece uma criança diante dele. Pégaso o incita a tirar a flecha do peito de Saori, coisa que acreditava só ser possível para o Grande Mestre, mas ele se nega.

Perde a paciência, atacando-o, mas o homem sequer se move, como se nada o tivesse tocado. Sinceras Lágrimas escorrem em seu rosto.

-- Está chorando? Mestre...O que houve?

-- Escute Seiya, Eu não sou capaz de tirar a flecha do peito de Atena, e também não há perdão para todo o mal que causei, mas você pode salvá-la.

-- Do que está falando? Como posso salvar Atena? Diga!

-- Atrás desta sala está a estátua de Atena, com o escudo da justiça na mão esquerda. Ele pode afastar todo tipo de mal, você deve usá-lo. Erga-o na direção em que está Atena, e a luz que sair dele fará desaparecer a flecha.

Seiya corre para cumprir a missão, mas quando menos espera, é atacado: "Não permitirei que chegue ao escudo. MORRA, SEIYA!!". "Como pode o mesmo homem que se mostrava tão arrependido agora me atacar?" Ora o homem o atacava, ora mandava-o correr até o escudo. Quando falava em favor do Cavaleiro, parecia sofrer, como se tivesse uma imensa dor. Por fim, torna-se completamente maligno, seus cabelos tomam uma cor acinzentada e os olhos são vermelhos como os de um demônio.  
Seu cosmo se eleva, com um poder absurdo, inimaginável, que desintegra seu majestoso manto. Completamente despido, eleva o indicador atraindo, com sua energia, um brilho dourado que toma forma. A armadura dourada de Gêmeos surge atrás de si vestindo-se, posteriormente, naquele que a evocara. "Então, na verdade, o Grande Mestre é o verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos!" Pensava Seiya atordoado.

Seu poder era descomunal, retirou facilmente os cinco sentidos de Seiya e não se abatia com golpe algum, não havia como tocá-lo. Com a armadura despedaçada, Seiya já esta à beira da morte.

--


	36. Chapter 35

**A ressurreição da Fênix:**

Mu está na casa de Áries. Kiki, seu pequeno discípulo, não entende porque os Cavaleiros de ouro não poderiam ajudar na missão dos rapazes que ali chegaram. "Isso tudo é um teste dos céus". Afirmava Mu. "Se Saori Kido morrer, isso quer dizer que ela não era realmente Atena". Uma voz conhecida comunica-se com o guerreiro, diretamente através do cosmo.

-- Shaka, é você?

-- Mu de Áries, preciso de sua ajuda. Fui enviado para uma dimensão complexa.

-- Eu sei que você é capaz de sair sozinho de qualquer dimensão, não precisa de ajuda.

-- Isso é verdade, mas tem mais alguém comigo que eu quero salvar, e você é o Cavaleiro com maior poder de psicocinésia.

-- Mais alguém? Então eu o ajudarei, voltará para a casa de Virgem.

Shaka volta para o seu templo, vestindo novamente sua armadura. Trás Ikki consigo, o acorda dizendo que ele deve ajudar Seiya, que está lutando contra o Mestre. O Cavaleiro de Virgem, conhecendo o poder da armadura de Fênix, pega um pouco de seu pó e lança sobre o Cavaleiro. Ela se regenera em seu corpo, com uma nova forma, ainda mais poderosa e dinâmica.

-- Por que me salvou? – pergunta Ikki.

-- Eu nunca tive dúvidas em meu coração, mas agora eu tenho. E foi você quem plantou essa dúvida em mim.

Ikki corre através das doze casas, passando por cada um de seus amigos. Ele, porém, não pode parar para ajudar, nem mesmo seu irmão, e segue em frente, rumo ao salão do Grande Mestre.

--


	37. Chapter 36

**Os últimos minutos:**

Ikki chega ao seu destino, onde encontra Seiya completamente sem sentidos, tudo parece acabado. Ele tem de enfrentar o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas também tem grandes problemas. Seiya, sem os cinco sentidos, é guiado por seu cosmo, e ainda tenta chegar à estátua. Fênix tenta protegê-lo da "Explosão Galáctica", e cai diante do poder da supernova criada por Gêmeos. Pégaso fora protegido, e ainda insiste na missão. O "Mestre" corre atrás dele, mas ao atravessar as cortinas do salão, se depara consigo mesmo, de pé, na sua frente:

-- Quem é você?

-- ...

-- Quem é você? Bem ou mal? Deus ou diabo? Responda!

-- Desapareça da minha frente! Se você não estivesse aí por todos estes anos, eu já teria dominado o mundo faz tempo! Você se meteu no meu caminho várias vezes, mas agora acabou!

-- É hora de parar! Não agrave mais ainda o seu crime. Atena não morreu. Arrependa-se enquanto é tempo... É hora de se redimir de seus pecados!

-- Cale a boca! Eu já disse mil vezes que sou o único salvador do mundo. O que uma garotinha como Saori Kido pode fazer contra as forças malignas?

Era uma verdadeira crise de consciência, as personalidades boa e má disputando os interesses da mesma mente humana. Depois da última frase, Gêmeos se desvencilha e continua a corrida para impedir o Cavaleiro de bronze.

Ele chega em frente à estátua de Atena. Fica imóvel, como se, no fundo, soubesse do poder da Deusa, como se, em seu coração, não quisesse, realmente, agir como estava agindo. Seiya está prestes a pegar o escudo, ele corre para atingi-lo, mas é novamente detido por Ikki. Com muito custo, Pégaso consegue erguer o escudo, mas é golpeado exatamente quando a luz aparece. Numa fração de segundo, ele cambaleia, a última chama do relógio se extingue e a luz do escudo atinge Saori por um pequeno instante. É o suficiente para salvá-la. Seiya cai, e o Mestre comemora, enganosamente, sua vitória.

--

_Saga: Ah!! Alguém me faça parar!!_

_Milo: Ora, com prazer... :D_

_Camus (Segurando Milo): Não é p/ levar a sério, ô rabo torto. òo_

_Milo: Num enche. Ué... Vc num tinha morrido?_

_Camus: Isso é outros quinheontos... ¬¬_

_Hyoga: Mestre Camus!!_

_Nala: º Er... Anoo... Minna..._

_Shun: É... Acho q tá difícil... Bom... E aí, essa Saga acaba ou naum?_

_Nala: No próximo post _

_Shun: Eba! Já é amanhã!_

_Nala: Sim. Amanhã acaba esse martírio, amanhã eu dô de cara c/ o homem q mandou me matarem. Amanhã eu fico com raiva ou ñ desse Saga dominado? Espero q o pessoal esteja gostando._

_Shun: Pois é... Ninguém comenta... Só o Fernando _

_Nala: A Stella tb sempre comentou, mas é q ela tb já sabe a história toda. Ela e Fer sempre me deram muita força, né?_

_Shun: Com certeza. Mas novos leitores podiam comentar tb _

_Nala: Sim... Bom... Vamos esperar. Até o próximo post, gente!! Kissus!! ;)_


	38. Chapter 37

_Nala: Finalmente!! Os Capítulos finais. Espero q gostem, pq depois dele ainda tem outros livros, e tão muuuuuuito melhores q esse _

_Shun: Sim... Eu concordo... Mas é melhor soltar esses capítulos logo antes q cheguem aqueles doidos p/ bagunçar :P_

_Nala: É... Tem razão. Vamos nessa então. Boa leitura _

**Saga:**

Saori se recupera, subindo, em seguida, as escadarias para ajudar seus guerreiros. Pelo caminho é recebida pelos Cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes: Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka e Milo. Com seu cosmo, nos dá forças para escaparmos da morte, e ajudados pelos Cavaleiros dourados, todos chegamos à estátua de Atena. Gêmeos, porém, não desistira ainda de destruir os Cavaleiros de bronze e Atena. Mas agora tínhamos os dourados a nosso favor.

O Grande Mestre era Saga, Cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, tido como desaparecido a mais de treze anos. Conhecido como um homem bom, de coração puro, quase um santo, parecia ter mudado bastante. Na época do nascimento de Atena, o Grande Mestre do Santuário escolheria um Cavaleiro de ouro para substituí-lo, pois a encarnação da Deusa previa que a chamada Guerra Santa, que acontece a cada cerca de cem ou duzentos anos, estava para começar.

Só existem dois Cavaleiros de ouro em idade para serem escolhidos, Saga de Gêmeos e Aiolos de Sagitário. O Grande Mestre deveria ser alguém de corpo, alma e mente puros, e todos acreditava que este seria Saga. Mas o Mestre escolhe Aiolos, momento no qual Gêmeos aceita humildemente a decisão.

Momentos depois, porém, vai ao encontro do Mestre em Star Hill. Este o censura por ir a um lugar que só era permitido aos Mestres, mas o Cavaleiro não se incomoda, perguntando o motivo pelo qual ele fora preterido na escolha.

De acordo com o Mestre, Saga era bom e justo, mas ele sentia que, em seu interior, algum tipo de gigantesca maldade estava adormecida, e isso o fez temer escolhê-lo como sucessor. Gêmeos muda completamente, seus olhos se tingem de sangue e ele sorri de forma ameaçadora. Com um só golpe, assassina friamente o Mestre do Santuário, tomando suas roupas e a máscara.  
Agora no lugar de Grande Mestre, entra no quarto da infante Atena, munido de uma adaga dourada para matá-la. É neste momento que surge Aiolos, salvando a criança. Ele está confuso, e luta contra o homem que tenta ferir a pequena Deusa, mas quando a máscara cai com o golpe do Cavaleiro, este reconhece o rosto daquele que deveria ser seu aliado na proteção do Santuário e de Atena. Saga, tomado por uma personalidade completamente contrária à sua verdadeira, lança um raio que atira Aiolos para fora da torre, ainda com o bebê nos braços. O falso Grande Mestre reúne todos os soldados e o Cavaleiro dourado de Capricórnio, Shura, pondo-os no encalço do rapaz, dizendo que ele estava fugindo após tentar matar Atena.

A partir de então, Saga passa a atuar como Mestre do Santuário ocultando sua verdadeira identidade. Sabendo que eu nascera um ano antes, tratou de descobrir onde eu vivia, e mandou seus soldados para me matarem. Dizia que eu possuía a alma de um demônio maligno, enviado para destruir a Terra. Agora, usava a desculpa de Saori ser uma impostora, e seus Cavaleiros, desertores, para tentar eliminar Atena, que ele só descobrira agora estar viva.

--


	39. Chapter 38

**O Fim da Batalha:**

Saga tenta matar Saori com suas próprias mãos. Meus amigos e eu nos levantamos para protegê-la. Os Cavaleiros de ouro ameaçam lutar em nosso lugar, mas ainda queríamos continuar, lutaríamos até o fim. Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e eu tentamos um ataque simultâneo, mas nem a "Cólera do Dragão", "Tempestade Nebulosa", "Execução Aurora" e "Tempestade de Tygra" juntos eram suficientes.

Seiya se levanta novamente, mesmo sem os sentidos, seu cosmo se eleva e se une ao meu e dos outros amigos, liberando um ataque poderoso como nunca. A queda de Saga causa um buraco no chão, mas mesmo assim ele se levanta. Nunca tínhamos visto tamanho poder. Eu não podia acreditar que era o mesmo Saga que todos acreditavam ser quase um santo. Devia haver um modo de fazê-lo voltar a ser quem era, mas como? Levantei-me com o que me restava de forças e olhei em seus olhos, repletos de maldade, mas era tão superficial quanto o brilho da lua na superfície de um lago.

-- Saga... Este é você? O que está fazendo? Você não é assim...

-- Cale a boca menina! Quem você pensa que é?

-- Eu sou aquela que você tentou matar a quase onze anos atrás, mas eu quero acreditar no que as outras pessoas pensavam de você, no que ouvi meu mestre falar de você, que é bom e justo, na verdade.

O olhar dele se encheu de incredulidade e surpresa, houve um breve silêncio, e o Saga feito de maldade parecia ter medo.

-- A Amazona do Tigre Dentes-de-sabre, é você? Como?

Eu estava sem a máscara agora, de modo que Aldebaran me reconhecera, Hyoga e Milo me conheciam, e Shun já vira meu amuleto, mas as faces de todos os outros se encheram de espanto perante a revelação de Saga.

-- Meu irmão me salvou naquela noite, e eu me escondi na floresta. Eu sempre fui muito acostumada com as matas daquela região, mesmo que fosse muito nova, por isso consegui sobreviver. Agora detenha-se, Saga, e volte a ser quem era antes!

Seus olhos mudaram, não havia mais maldade, só a dor do profundo arrependimento. Ele lutava consigo mesmo, com todas as forças.

-- Eu... não consigo. Não posso detê-lo.

-- Pode sim. Eu acredito em você.

Mas, de repente, ele volta a ter o olhar demoníaco de antes.

-- Cale-se! Agora você foi longe demais, não tem o direito de incitá-lo a me vencer! O tolo Saga está morto, eu o venci!

--É mentira, está mais vivo que nunca.

-- Já chega!

Ele tenta me atacar, não tenho tempo de tentar me defender. Mas no mesmo instante, a voz de meu irmão se manifesta em minha direção: "NALA!" Ele se põe na minha frente para me proteger, caindo de joelhos logo depois.

-- Milo! Irmão, por que?

-- Eu já te machuquei demais, é meu dever proteger minha irmãzinha.

Ele falava com um doce sorriso, apesar da dor. Que saudades eu tinha daquele sorriso...Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais o veria. Neste momento, Saori se põe na frente de Saga:

-- Meus Cavaleiros já sofreram demais com isso, é minha vez de protegê-los. Saga, dê-se por vencido, detenha-se enquanto é tempo.

-- Nunca! Minha vitória é certa, não me vencerão!

-- Você poderia me atacar, Saga? Atacar Atena? Venha, estou pronta.

Saga ataca, sob os olhos incrédulos de todos. Não houve sequer tempo de tentar impedi-lo, mas Atena continuou de pé, não fora atingida. Na luta contra si mesmo, Saga puxou o cetro de sua mão, atingindo o próprio corpo.

-- Saga! O que você fez? – diz ela, espantada.

-- Me desculpe... Atena. Eu não queria machucá-la. Eu queria poder lutar pela paz e justiça ao seu lado... Perdão.

-- Saga...

Estava morto, tirara a própria vida para não pecar mais, para se redimir de suas atrocidades. Pouco antes de perder a consciência, lembro-me de seu olhar ainda se voltar para mim: "Nala... obrigado... por acreditar em mim". Uma lágrima ainda escapou-me dos olhos, e desmaiei nos braços de meu irmão.

-- / / --


	40. Chapter 39

**Quando revelei quem sou:**

Ficamos algum tempo em recuperação num hospital da Fundação Graad, na UTI. Saindo de lá, reencontrei Milo, e a alegria que senti foi incontrolável, não pensei duas vezes antes de correr para os seus braços:

-- Milo, você está bem, meu irmão?

-- Melhor ainda vendo-a de pé, irmãzinha. Como você ficou bonita...

-- Nala, ainda não consigo acreditar... Milo é o irmão que você procurava, e vocês se enfrentaram? – diz Hyoga espantado.

-- Quando soube também me espantei, tentei conversar, mas meu irmão representa bem o signo que tem, é teimoso como nunca vi.

Milo sorri envergonhado, estava tão feliz quanto eu.

-- Irmãos? – diz Seiya em voz alta – Quantos segredos tem nessa história toda?

-- Além de ser irmã do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, e a Amazona lendária do Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre? Acho que mais nenhum... – responde Hyoga sorrindo.

-- Peraí, Hyoga, como é que você sabe de tudo isso? – pergunta Shun.

-- Nós treinamos juntos na Sibéria até quando tínhamos 13 anos, quando tive que voltar para o meu país, o Brasil, para encontrar minha armadura. Aliás, foi Aldebaran que me ajudou, ele também é brasileiro.

-- E eu nem a reconheci quando passou pela minha casa, não cheguei a ver a armadura. Mas, afinal de contas, por que a máscara?

Eles sabiam que eu, como a Amazona escolhida para vestir a armadura do Tigre, não tinha de esconder o rosto como as outras Amazonas, como dito pela própria Atena no dia em que Anany morreu em batalha. Ficaram todos, então, a espera de minha resposta:

-- Digamos que eu estava dando uma de espiã. Na verdade, eu tinha suspeitas de que o homem que mandou me matar anos atrás ainda tivesse poder, e tinha razão. Eu queria encontrá-lo, antes que ele descobrisse que ainda estava viva. Mas não poderia deixar que ninguém soubesse quem eu sou, para não chegar nos ouvidos dele. Mas agora posso dizer. – disse tirando o amuleto debaixo de minha blusa – Sou Nala, Amazona de bronze da constelação do Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre.

Silêncio total, o brilho que o amuleto de liga de Origalco, Gamanion e pó de estrelas, tal qual o metal das armaduras sagradas, ganhava em minhas mãos mostrava que eu dizia a verdade. Mu finalmente fala:

-- Então, é você mesmo... Há quase 15 anos a constelação reapareceu no céu, eu me lembro disso, e me lembro também que quase 11 anos atrás, quando eu não vinha mais ao Santuário, vi uma estrela cadente ir em direção à sua constelação.

-- Foi quando o Grande Mestre descobriu onde eu vivia, e mandou soldados para me matarem, foi Milo quem me pôs nas costas de Shot, nosso cachorro, e me mandou fugir.

-- Então a lenda era verdadeira mesmo, você estava nos ajudando o tempo todo e nem suspeitávamos de quem fosse... – comenta Shiryu.

-- Acho que Nala disfarçou muito bem. – diz Milo – e eu não quis acreditar, podia tê-la matado... Ainda bem que se tornou tão forte.

Eu não pude conter o riso.

-- Pois eu bem que tentei convencê-lo! Mas vá lá, até que foi uma boa briga, embora não queira arriscar uma segunda tentativa.

A gargalhada é geral. Mas outra coisa eu ainda queria saber: "Quando e como Milo se tornou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião?".

-- / / --


	41. Chapter 40

**A noite do Escorpião:**

Eu tinha muito que conversar com meu irmão. Era ao entardecer, quando Milo me contou aquilo que eu não vi daquela noite em que nos separamos. Shot correra para a floresta, Milo voltou para tentar ajudar nossa mãe, mas era tarde demais. Aqueles que agora sabíamos ser os soldados do Santuário corriam para fazer uma busca na mata e meu irmão, numa mistura de medo e raiva correu mais do que eles, conhecendo as raízes, cipós e pedras do caminho. Parou diante dos assassinos, abrindo os braços como se fizesse uma barreira. Seu rosto estava molhado das lágrimas e seus olhos pareciam ameaçadores demais para um menino de dez anos.

-- Sai da frente moleque, ou matamos você também!

-- Não saio! Vocês não vão pegar minha irmãzinha, eu não vou deixar!

Houve um grande coro de gargalhadas e os soldados foram para cima dele. Há três anos um certo senhor da vila ensinava artes marciais, e era Milo o seu melhor aluno, lutava tão bem como os adultos. Ele se põe a lutar contra os homens, chegando a acertar alguns deles. Porém, eram soldados do Santuário, muito mais fortes que pessoas normais, além de estarem em grande número. Golpearam-lhe na cabeça e Milo caiu, quase inconsciente.

-- Vamos procurar a menina, esse aqui não incomoda mais.

Meu irmão não fazia idéia de onde tirou forças para se levantar, tamanho era o desejo de me defender. Atirou-se sobre os homens e, sem que percebesse, lutava a proporções sobre-humanas. Ele despertara o cosmo e o elevara inconscientemente ao sétimo sentido, só havia uma resposta para tal façanha, o garoto estava predestinado a ser um Cavaleiro de ouro, mas nem desconfiava da existência dos Cavaleiros de Atena.

Seu cosmo brilhou como ouro, a armadura de seu signo, Escorpião, surgiu como que por magia, envolta em uma forte luz, e cobriu seu corpo. Era a luz que eu vira da cachoeira naquele dia, e que espantara as aves da floresta, inclusive aquela que me fez cair rio abaixo. Em menos de um segundo, todos os soldados foram atirados longe e os que saíram com consciência fugiram ao reconhecê-lo como Cavaleiro de ouro.

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria pensar no assunto, saiu correndo para dentro da mata a minha procura. O dia clareou, e ele não conseguiu me encontrar. Passou o dia a minha procura e desmaiou de cansaço ao cair da noite.

No santuário, o Grande Mestre soube do aparecimento do novo Cavaleiro e, querendo aproveitar que o menino não o conhecia para trazê-lo para seu lado e enganá-lo como a todos os outros, mandou que o trouxessem para a Grécia. O enviado para buscá-lo foi Camus que, na época, também tinha dez anos. Ao chegar lá e encontrar o menino, contou-lhe sobre os Cavaleiros de Atena e seus ideais. Acreditando que eu estava morta e sem nada contar de sua história a ninguém, Milo resolveu lutar por justiça e, depois de seis anos que tinha se mudado da Grécia, retornou ao seu país natal. Depois disso, Milo e Camus se tornaram grandes amigos.

Que coincidência, meu irmão e meu mestre como os melhores amigos. Mas Milo nunca falou sobre seu passado, e eu, mesmo tendo contado tudo a Hyoga, jamais pronunciei o nome de meu irmão. Por isso meu mestre jamais desconfiou. Talvez tivéssemos nos reencontrado bem antes, e evitado uma batalha entre irmãos, se nosso trauma não tivesse barrado informações tão simples.

-- / / --


	42. Chapter 41

**Novos amigos:**

Eu decidira viver com os Cavaleiros de bronze. Ikki era o único que não vivia conosco, ele sempre foi um verdadeiro lobo solitário, nunca sabíamos onde estava. Agora eu podia estar novamente perto do meu amigo Hyoga, além de ter ganhado outros quatro companheiros. Eu sabia que podia confiar em todos, e fui me acostumando ao jeito de cada um. Vivíamos numa casa perto da mata, fora de Tóquio, com três quartos (um para Hyoga e Shun, outro para Seiya e Shiryu, e o terceiro para mim) e uma agradável varanda, com bancos e rede.

Hyoga, aparentemente muito frio, principalmente durante uma luta, mesclava a racionalidade a um espírito amigo, atencioso, dedicado e sempre preocupado com os outros. No fundo, era muito emotivo e alegre.

Shiryu, sempre muito sério, também era capaz de tudo pelos amigos, afinal, já até rasgara os olhos para salvá-los, agora milagrosamente curados. Estava sempre disposto a conversar e dar conselhos, e esses ele tinha muito bons. Era algo que trouxera dos ensinamentos do Mestre Ancião, que contava tantas histórias, que mais parecia um infindável livro. Mas, em grande parte do tempo, estava na China, ia visitar o mestre, treinar, mas o que queria mesmo, era estar perto de Shunrey.

Shun é o garoto mais calmo que já conheci, sempre tivemos uma grande amizade e conversávamos muito. Sempre entendia os sentimentos dos outros, antes mesmo da própria pessoa, como desconfiou de mim quando me referi a Hyoga na Batalha das Doze Casas. Era também muito preocupado com os amigos. Mas a maior felicidade dele era quando recebia cartas de June, e se corava quando perguntávamos quem a enviara, ou para quem eram as que estava mandando. Perguntávamos mesmo para ver seu sorrisinho bobo.

Seiya com certeza era o mais enérgico dali. Vivia a fazer piadas e malabarismos pela casa, não era incomum quebrar um prato ou copo. Cheio de brincadeiras, ninguém conseguia ficar perto dele sem dar boas gargalhadas. Tirava sarro de todos, e eu me fingia de irritada, só por diversão. Mas qual não foi nossa surpresa quando, certa noite, o vimos com rosto angelical a olhar as estrelas e soltar um "O que será que a Saori ta fazendo numa hora dessas...?".

De qualquer forma, minha maior proximidade era com Hyoga, por algum motivo eu me sentia melhor quando estava perto dele. Quando conversávamos, passeávamos pela mata ou sentávamos lado a lado na grade da sacada só para olhar a paisagem.  
Viver entre amigos como estes era como se trouxessem de volta a minha família. Eram como meus irmãos. Mas as coisas ainda se complicariam para nós. Novas batalhas estavam para explodir em breve.

Estávamos sem nossas armaduras, elas haviam sido mandadas para Mu, pois foram estraçalhadas na Batalha das Doze Casas. Não estavam apenas danificadas, estavam mortas, e apenas sangue de Cavaleiro poderia salvá-las. Vendo isso, os Cavaleiros de ouro resolveram se unir e usar seu sangue para revivê-las. Milo deu seu sangue para minha armadura, Mu para a de Hyoga, Shaka para a de Shun, Mestre Ancião para a de Shiryu e Aiolia para a de Seiya. Mu então começou a recuperação.

Após algum tempo, as novas armaduras nos foram entregues. Estavam muito mais resistentes, e a forma mudara bastante, ganhando uma dinâmica completamente nova. Quem as trazia era Kiki, o discípulo de Mu que, como ele, possuía poderes de telecinese e podia se teletransportar, mesmo com outras pessoas ou as armaduras, apesar dos seus poucos nove anos.

-- Mas que maravilha! Elas têm um brilho que nunca vi antes! – eu estava realmente surpreendida.

-- Com essas armaduras tenho certeza de que estaremos muito mais protegidos! – afirma Hyoga, sorrindo.

-- A técnica de reparação de Mu é mesmo surpreendente! – diz Seiya, ainda estonteado com o brilho de sua armadura.

-- Devemos agradecer a Mu e aos Cavaleiros de ouro, por terem ajudado a trazê-las de volta a vida. – diz Shun.

-- Com certeza, – concorda Shiryu – graças a eles, poderemos continuar nossa missão como Cavaleiros de Atena.

Era tudo novo, os capacetes não cobriam toda a cabeça, mas faziam sua volta, os cinturões também não tinham a saia típica das armaduras gregas. Porém, em hipótese alguma essas mudanças prejudicavam a função de defesa, na verdade, a armadura era quase tão resistente quanto as de ouro. Isso porque foram restauradas com o sangue dos Cavaleiros dourados. Além disso, a nova dinâmica deixava as vestimentas muito mais leves do que as antigas, sem contar que a proteção era maior para os punhos, ombros, peito e pernas. Estávamos realmente equipados para qualquer desafio que viéssemos de enfrentar, e estes com certeza viriam.

-- / / --

_Nala: Fim do primeiro livro!! Q bom!!_

_Shun: Eba!! Nala me colocou como seu melhor amigo!! (abraço apertado)_

_Nala: Hehehe, fazer o q...? Vc é carísmático demais :P_

_Hyoga (orgulhoso): Mas é de mim q ela é mais próxima (abraça tb)_

_Nala: Oras... É diferente..._

_Hyoga: Diferente como...?_

_Shun: Hehehe... Mas q bobo... :P_

_Milo: Hei!! Q história é essa seu pato albino? Pode ir soltando ela!!_

_Hyoga: Pq só eu? ¬¬_

_Milo: Pq vc é diferente desse magrelo aí..._

_Hyoga: Vcs querem parar c/ isso de diferente??_

_Nala: Hahahaha. Vcs doia ñ têm jeito XD Abraço em grupo!!_

_Todo mundo se abraça._

_"Já-né, minna!! Kissus"_

_ - E ñ percam o segundo livro da minha fic - As Sagas de Asgard e Poseidon._

_"Além da Coragem - Livro II - Neve, Oceano e Utopia - Mundo de Sonhos" - Em breve, nesse mesmo Fanfiction ;)_


End file.
